


Дорога домой

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Северус Снейп получает предложение работы, перед которым не может устоять. Джинни, в кои-то веки, получает то, что хочет. А Гарри получает то, в чём нуждается. Сплошные преимущества для всех.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/472265) by countess zero. 



**Март**  
  
— Нашим детям нужен хороший частный преподаватель. Кто-то, кто не впечатлён их происхождением и не собирается их баловать. Этот человек должен хорошо знать Арифмантику, Трансфигурацию, Зелья и Защиту от Тёмных Искусств. Он также должен быть знаком с маггловским миром и уметь при необходимости сориентироваться в маггловском окружении. Разумеется, вы начнёте с самых основ. Джеймс и Сев… Альбус уже два года, как умеют читать и писать, так что они могут начать с базовой Гербологии… и, возможно, уроков истории, только несложных. А вот Лилс… Лили ещё только учится читать, — сообщила миссис Джиневра Поттер, повернувшись спиной к скованно застывшему посреди библиотеки Северусу Снейпу.  
  
И надолго замолчала, глядя на лондонский дождь за окном.  
  
— Мне стоит знать об этой работе что-нибудь ещё, миссис… Поттер? — осторожно спросил Северус.  
  
— Можете называть меня мисс Уизли, — нервно поправила та.  
  
Северус приподнял бровь, но воздержался от комментария.  
  
За последние годы он видел жену Поттера лишь на снимках её дерзких и рискованных манёвров на метле тех времён, когда она ещё играла с Холихедскими Гарпиями. Он вспомнил шумную нескладную девчонку-сорванца, которая громко хохотала и победоносно вскидывала вверх ладонь с зажатым в ней снитчем. На других снимках это была тихая застенчивая девушка, прячущаяся за улыбающимся Гарри Поттером, который так крепко держал её за руку, словно пытался не дать ей сбежать.  
  
На стоящей перед Северусом женщине был дорогой дизайнерский костюм из тончайшей шерсти, а её волосы стягивал строгий шиньон. Юное лицо покрывал слой макияжа, а губы подчёркивала вишнёвая помада.  
  
Она обернулась — без тени улыбки на лице — и окинула Северуса внимательным взглядом.  
  
— В своей роли частного репетитора для наших детей вы в некотором роде сделаетесь частью нашей домашней жизни. Вы будете здесь жить, а следовательно, знать… многое из того, что здесь происходит. Поэтому нам необходимо ваше умение соблюдать конфиденциальность. Я не могу сказать, что у меня сохранилось много приятных воспоминаний о вас, как об учителе, но вы никогда не предавали чьего-либо доверия, — на этих словах она замолчала, и Северус снова приподнял бровь. — В общем и целом, я не могу представить себе кого-то, кто подходил бы на эту роль лучше вас, мистер Снейп, — заключила мисс Уизли, скрестив было руки на груди, но затем передумав и опустив ладони на бёдра.  
  
«Она неловко себя чувствует», — подумал Северус. Ну разумеется. Джиневра Уизли была разодета, накрашена и расфуфырена, точно кукла — должно быть, чтобы Северуса (или ещё кого-то) запугать. Но девчонка-сорванец в её душе точно не могла себя комфортно во всём этом чувствовать. Даже со своего места Северус видел, как она слегка переминалась с ноги на ногу, еле заметно морщась в своих несомненно дорогущих туфлях на мучительно высоких каблуках.  
  
Не то чтобы ей нужно было стараться произвести на Северуса впечатление. Всё его имущество состояло из маленького запущенного домика в непривлекательной части Лидса, тысячи двухсот пятидесяти четырёх галлеонов, сорока четырёх кнатов и скольки-то сиклей. Он начал есть на завтрак половину ломтика хлеба вместо целого ломтика, а супы, которые он варил себе на ужин, становились всё более и более водянистыми. И, как правило, готовились из овощей, которые Северусу удавалось найти за местным супермаркетом.  
  
За последние несколько лет он превратил бережливость в настоящее искусство.  
  
Как бы ни отвратительно Северусу было это признавать, в своей нынешней ситуации он согласился бы работать у Гарри Поттера даже пуфиком для ног — если бы ему предложили. Тот факт, что мисс Уизли звала его пойти к ним частным преподавателем, оказался неожиданным, но вовсе не нежеланным.  
  
— Извините меня за любопытство, мисс Уизли, — сказал он таким шёлковым тоном, на который только был способен человек, чей желудок вот уже два дня не видел никакой еды, — но есть ли какие-то причины, по которым для вас с мистером Поттером так важна конфиденциальность?  
  
Та ответила без малейшей запинки.  
  
— Мы с мистером Поттером расстались через три года после рождения Лили. Это был трудный период для нас обоих, но сейчас мы… Мы научились быть друзьями и хотим для наших детей всего наилучшего. Времена накануне нашего разрыва и после него стали для них непростыми, и у Джеймса с Се… Альбусом упали школьные отметки. Мы с Гарри оба считаем, что сейчас было бы неразумно делиться с прессой подробностями нашей личной жизни. Это заденет многих людей из нашего окружения и нарушит то равновесие, которого нам удалось добиться за последние несколько лет.  
  
Северусу стало любопытно, отрепетировала ли мисс Уизли эту маленькую речь загодя, или просто повторяла так часто, что теперь даже не особенно следила за своей интонацией? Или, возможно, ей приходилось говорить то, с чем она на самом деле не соглашалась? Наклонив голову, он изучил выражение её лица.  
  
— Что касается оплаты, мы предлагаем вам пятьсот пятьдесят галлеонов в неделю и трёхразовое питание. Мы также попросим вас переехать жить к нам. Это означает, что вы будете проводить время в Годриковой Лощине и… возможно, в квартире у Драко.  
  
Северус снова приподнял бровь. Если так будет продолжаться и дальше, к вечеру у него будут ныть соответствующие лицевые мышцы. Мисс Уизли покраснела под своим толстым слоем макияжа.  
  
— Мы с мистером Малфоем близки, — неуверенно сказала она и затаила дыхание. Она явно ждала потока расспросов, но Северус лишь кивнул.  
  
— Никогда бы не догадался, — фыркнул он.  
  
«Мы ведь всего-то находимся в его дурацкой библиотеке».  
  
Заметно расслабившись, мисс Уизли продолжила:  
  
— Большую часть времени дети проводят с Гарри в Годриковой Лощине. Это дом, в котором они выросли, и им там комфортно. Кроме того, у Гарри больше свободного времени, а я обычно довольно занята. Но иногда на выходных вам нужно будет аппарировать в Лондон, чтобы привезти детей к нам, если у Гарри не будет времени. И ещё иногда вам нужно будет путешествовать порт-ключами в Малфой-мэнор или в Париж — родители Драко сейчас живут там.  
  
Северус кивнул, запоминая услышанное. За предложенную ему сумму он готов был ежедневно аппарировать между Ганой и Гренландией, но старательно удерживал скучающее выражение лица. Он уже давно усвоил, что в деле выуживания информации притворное безразличие иногда не уступало в действенности Веритасеруму. И мисс Уизли не разочаровала. Чувствуя себя неуютно из-за его молчания, она продолжила, стремясь заполнить тишину звуком собственного голоса.  
  
— Гарри ещё не знает о моём выборе, но он предоставил мне решать, кто станет репетитором для наших детей. Мы с ним редко расходимся на этот счёт во мнении и у него нет времени искать кого-нибудь самому. И, как я вам уже сказала, мне трудно представить кого-то, кто подходил бы на эту должность лучше вас.  
  
При этих словах Северус почти ухмыльнулся, но в последний момент вспомнил, что не должен выказывать никаких эмоций.  
  
— Позвольте мне подытожить, мисс Уизли. Вы считаете, что бывший Пожиратель Смерти, известный своим увлечением Тёмными Искусствами, последователь того самого Тёмного Лорда, который неоднократно пытался убить вашего мужа, и убийца глубокоуважаемого покойного директора Хогвартса Альбуса Дамблдора — это самый лучший кандидат для обучения ваших детей?  
  
Мисс Уизли задумчиво пожевала нижнюю губу и подняла на него взгляд.  
  
— Я бы и сама не смогла сформулировать лучше, — жизнерадостно ответила она. — Ну, так что вы скажете?  
  
Северус протянул ей ладонь, которую она без колебаний пожала.  
  
— Я скажу, что вы нашли своего кандидата.  
  
  
* * *  
**Апрель**  
  
Несмотря на заверения мисс Уизли в том, что их дом уже совсем не тот, каким он был во времена Лили с Джеймсом, Северус испытывал беспокойство и определенную толику страха. Он был здесь всего один раз, поздней осенью судьбоносного тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первого года: в течение долгих часов он тогда просто смотрел на продолжающие дымиться развалины, после чего аппарировал обратно в тупик Прядильщика, а затем на заброшенную детскую площадку, где впервые встретил Лили.  
  
Дом Гарри Поттера находился в юго-восточном углу посёлка. С одной стороны его окружал пустырь, а с другой — стояли два кирпичных домика поменьше. За какие-то десять минут пешком отсюда можно было добраться до руин бывшего дома Поттеров, ныне военного мемориала.  
  
Прежде чем постучаться, Северус какое-то время рассматривал дом. Об архитектурном вкусе Гарри Поттера можно было сказать немногое: здание выглядело скромным и крепким, от него веяло теплом и гостеприимством, но не фешенебельностью. Одно из окон приоткрылось, и оттуда быстро выглянуло маленькое личико.  
  
Северус шагнул ближе и постучался.  
  
Через некоторое время дверь открыл Поттер собственной персоной, одетый в заляпанный голубой свитер и джинсы. Такое впечатление, что кто-то угодил в него из пистолета с краской. Босой и растрёпанный, Поттер выглядел почти так же, как и несколько лет назад. При виде Северуса Снейпа его широкая улыбка мгновенно испарилась.  
  
— Э-э... — начал он, и умолк, разинув рот, словно вытащенная из воды рыбина.  
  
Северус усилием воли сдержался от какого-либо замечания.  
  
— Снейп?  
  
— И вам доброе утро, мистер Поттер, — стиснув зубы, поздоровался Северус. И поразился тому, насколько успокаивающим оказалось снова произнести это имя.  
  
— Снейп?.. — снова проблеял Поттер.  
  
Северус не стал закатывать глаза. Вместо этого он сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— Да, мистер Поттер, моя фамилия именно такова. Если я застал вас в неудачный момент, — при этих словах он окинул перепачканный свитер и мятые джинсы Поттера красноречивым взглядом, — приношу свои извинения. Мой визит организовала мисс Уизли, но сама она не смогла сегодня сюда прибыть.  
  
После нескольких очевидных мгновений напряжённого размышления, Поттер всё-таки распахнул дверь и пригласил его войти. Проигнорировав колебание в поттеровском взгляде, Северус проплыл мимо него в дом в своей единственной преподавательской мантии.  
  
Мантия знавала лучшие времена и её глубокий чёрный цвет успел выцвести, но она по-прежнему могла нагонять на людей страх. Северус весь вечер накладывал на неё чистящие и штопающие чары, так что для кого-то со столь отвратительным зрением, как у Поттера, она наверняка выглядела почти новой.  
  
Шагнув в коридор, Северус сразу услышал доносящиеся со второго этажа детские голоса. И сморщил нос.  
  
Поттер провёл его в гостиную. Это была довольно большая комната, в которой стояло два дивана и несколько кресел, но все они были погребены под завалами из квиддичного снаряжения, спортивной формы, журналов и детских игрушек. Повсюду виднелись грязные тарелки и стаканы, а под обеденным столом высились кучи одежды.  
  
Подойдя к одному из кресел, Поттер принялся вручную убирать с него вещи, и на этот раз Северус всё-таки закатил глаза. Взмахнув палочкой, он левитировал гору хлама с этого кресла на соседнее и обезопасил её простым клеящим заклинанием. После чего, нахмурившись, прошёл мимо Поттера и сел.  
  
— Извините, сэр, я не хочу показаться невежливым, но… что вы здесь делаете? — наконец спросил Поттер. — И что вы имели в виду, когда сказали, что ваш визит организовала Джинни?  
  
Так значит, Поттер ещё ни о чём не знал. Северус наслаждался этой ситуацией почти до неприличия.  
  
— Я здесь в качестве работника, нанятого мисс Джиневрой Уизли, — сообщил он. — Я — новый частный преподаватель для Джеймса Сириуса, Альбуса Северуса и Лили Луны Поттеров.  
  
— Она — миссис Поттер, — со вспыхнувшим на щеках румянцем поправил его Поттер, после чего надолго умолк. Затем он рассеянно почесал тыльную сторону шеи. — Ну конечно, — пробормотал он, обращаясь к самому себе, и повернулся к Северусу, терпеливо ожидавшему в своём кресле.  
  
— Извините, сэр, можно я на минутку вас оставлю? — вежливо спросил он. Северус кивнул, и Поттер, развернувшись на пятках, промаршировал в другую комнату. Почти незаметным движением палочки Северус отменил заглушающие чары, наложенные Поттером перед выходом, и бросил амортизирующее заклинание, чтобы не дать двери закрыться.  
  
Он услышал, как Поттер активировал каминную связь.  
  
— Гарри? — спросил женский голос, который Северус легко опознал, как принадлежащий мисс Уизли… то есть, миссис Поттер.  
  
— У меня в гостиной сидит Северус Снейп, — ледяным и дрожащим от ярости голосом сказал Поттер. — Не хочешь объясниться?  
  
— Он — наш новый репетитор, Гарри, — неуверенно ответила Джиневра. — Он хорошо знает все нужные предметы и он... э-э…опытный преподаватель.  
  
— Опытный преподаватель?! — гневная дрожь в голосе Гарри сделалась ещё отчётливее. Хотя Северус и не мог этого увидеть, он живо представил себе, как голова мисс Уизли отдёрнулась подальше от камина.  
  
— Ну, ты же в итоге сдал «ЖАБА», — отозвалась она, явно не уверенная, был ли сейчас наилучший момент, чтобы это упомянуть (нет, сейчас был далеко не лучший момент, Северус в этом не сомневался). — И ты назвал в его честь нашего сына.  
  
— Спасибо, дорогая, я и сам прекрасно знаю, как зовут нашего сына, — не хуже Нагини прошипел Поттер. Северус даже впечатлился его умением запугивать — он и не знал, что Поттер был на такое способен. — Но как ты могла отправить этого человека ко мне домой, ничего мне об этом не сказав? Ты же знаешь историю наших с ним отношений. Мы же никогда не могли даже просто быть друг с другом вежливыми, и...  
  
— Потому что ты бы не согласился.  
  
Даже Северус знал, что это был наихудший ответ из всех возможных.  
  
— НУ КОНЕЧНО, я бы не согласился! Он опасен! Я ни за что не допущу, чтобы мои дети подвергались его отвратительным методам преподавания! — заорал Поттер.  
  
— Ты просто злишься на него за то, что узнал, что он выжил, только... два или три года спустя. Ну ладно, может, четыре года спустя, — негромко уточнила миссис Поттер. — Ну или пять лет.  
  
Повисла гробовая тишина. Северус снова почти посочувствовал мисс Уизли — наверное, это было последним, о чём ей стоило напоминать в данном разговоре.  
  
— Он заставил всех поверить, что умер. Я почти девять лет боролся с… с чувством вины за то, что выжил… и жалел, что так себя с ним вёл. А он… когда его нашли, он же даже не извинился, — голос Поттера сделался опасно тихим. — Да, думаю, что всё это меня немного разозлило.  
  
— Он не должен был извиняться. Он спас тебе жизнь. И не один раз, — напомнила мисс Уизли. — Гарри, ну пожалуйста! Если после одной недели ты решишь, что он — напрасная трата времени, то я от него избавлюсь и найду нового преподавателя.  
  
Поттер заколебался. Северус затаил дыхание.  
  
— Ты же сам говорил, что Северус Снейп не заслужил такой судьбы, — тихо сказала миссис Поттер. — Помнишь, во время открытия памятника Дамблдору? Ты тогда сказал, что он заслуживает почестей как герой. И ордена Мерлина. Но его всё равно продолжали считать виноватым, и ты сказал...  
  
— Джинни, я не страдаю старческим маразмом. Я помню, что я говорил.  
  
Снова воцарилась тишина.  
  
Наконец Поттер объявил:  
  
— Ладно. Одна неделя. И если он окажется дерьмовым учителем — а я уверен, что он им окажется — ты сама будешь с ним разбираться. Договорились?  
  
— Да, Гарри. Конечно, — ответила мисс Уизли. — Спасибо тебе.  
  
Их разговор перешёл на другие темы, и Северус тихонько прикрыл дверь. Подняв взгляд, он обнаружил у другой двери маленького мальчика, который с интересом за ним наблюдал. У ребёнка были каштановые волосы, густые брови и упрямый подбородок. Не шевельнув ни единым мускулом на лице, Северус взял со стола журнал (разумеется, о квиддиче) и принялся его листать. Через некоторое время он услышал, как мальчик подошёл поближе.  
  
— Вы любите квиддич? — наконец спросил ребёнок.  
  
Северус не отрывал взгляда от журнала.  
  
— Не слишком-то, — признался он.  
  
— А почему вы тогда читаете журнал о квиддиче?  
  
— Потому что я люблю читать, — ответил Северус.  
  
— Это глупо, — сообщил мальчик.  
  
— Это было очень невежливое замечание, — сказал Северус.  
  
— А мне всё равно, — надувшись, буркнул мальчик. Северус промолчал.  
  
— А что вы любите читать? — через какое-то время снова заговорил ребёнок.  
  
Северус перелистнул следующую страницу и несколько мгновений ничего не отвечал. А когда заговорил, взглянул прямо в расширившиеся от неожиданности глаза мальчика.  
  
— Мы можем продолжить наш разговор после того, как ты извинишься, — сказал он. — Я пришёл сюда не затем, чтобы меня оскорбляли.  
  
Мальчик нервно покосился по сторонам, словно кто-то мог их увидеть. Его щёки густо покраснели.  
  
— Извините.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — похвалил Северус, одарив его еле заметной улыбкой. И положил журнал о квиддиче обратно на стол. — Я предпочитаю читать книги.  
  
— А какие книги вы любите? У меня тоже есть книги. Хотите на них посмотреть? — оживлённо затараторил малыш.  
  
— Да, я бы на них хотел взглянуть немного попозже. Если твой отец разрешит, — отозвался Северус.  
  
— Он разрешит, он разрешит, он разрешит! — радостно пропел мальчик, теперь чуть ли не приплясывая от восторга. И лучезарно улыбнулся Северусу.  
  
— Что ж, тогда расскажи мне о своих книгах. Какая твоя любимая книга?  
  
— Она такая большая, и в ней много-много страниц. И рисунки всех-всех животных, какие только бывают, и магических существ, и даже оборотней. Хотите её увидеть?  
  
Северус кивнул. Мальчик развернулся и побежал за своей книгой.  
  
В этот момент открылась другая дверь и в комнату вошёл Поттер. Его руки были спрятаны в карманах, плечи — напряжены, а во взгляде читалась враждебность. Затем он сделал глубокий вдох, и его неприязненность сменилась бесстрастной вежливостью.  
  
— Извините, что заставил вас ждать, — сказал Поттер. — Меня несколько удивило решение моей жены и тот факт, что она не удосужилась мне о нём сообщить. Надеюсь, вы меня понимаете.  
  
Северус вежливо наклонил голову.  
  
— Вам не за что извиняться, мистер Поттер.  
  
— Хотите чаю? Вы уже завтракали?  
  
Северус слегка напрягся, от души надеясь, что его желудок не начнёт сейчас урчать.  
  
— Я вот — довольно-таки голодный. Сэр, если вы не возражаете, давайте пройдём на кухню и обсудим там подробности вашей должности, пока я буду заниматься завтраком? — предложил Поттер и, не дожидаясь ответа, стремительно зашагал из гостиной.


	2. Глава 2

Северус прошёл за Поттером по короткому тёмному коридору, ведущему на кухню. По дороге он окинул беглым взглядом узкие бёдра Поттера, острые лопатки, просматривающиеся под свитером, и голую шею. Поттер носил короткую стрижку, в последнее время сделавшуюся в волшебном мире модной, особенно после поражения Волдеморта. Скорее всего, именно стрижка Поттера и начала этот тренд. Длинные волосы, как у Малфоев, нынче считались дурным вкусом, поскольку многим напоминали о привилегированном положении чистокровных родов, которые и допустили приход к власти Волдеморта.  
  
Поттеру шла его стрижка. Северус мысленно закатил глаза от этих мыслей. Он что, действительно размышлял о волосах< Поттера? Даже после всех оскорбительных вещей, которые Поттер о нём сказал своей супруге?  
  
Кухня пребывала в ещё большем беспорядке (если такое вообще было возможным). Повсюду валялись игрушки, книжки с картинками и тарелки с засохшими остатками еды, а на столе даже стояла корзинка с пряжей для вязания (пряжей для вязания?!). И Поттер снова принялся делать всё вручную. Открыв кухонные шкафчики, он протёр их (и другие поверхности) мыльной губкой, вымыл посуду и начал готовить яичницу с беконом.  
  
На этот раз Северус не стал вмешиваться. Заметив его взгляд, Поттер сказал:  
  
— Я стараюсь слишком много перед детьми не колдовать. Им пока нельзя пользоваться магией, а если я буду делать всё заклинаниями, им тоже захочется попробовать. Но Милли, наш домовой эльф, колдует. Она приходит к нам раз или два раза в неделю.  
  
Это Северус мог понять. Разумеется, вряд ли кто-либо когда-либо стал бы выговаривать отпрыскам Поттера за применение магии, но с ранних лет приучить тех не полагаться во всём на заклинания и следовать правилам — было неплохим подходом.  
  
То, что Поттеры наняли домового эльфа, который приходил к ним всего один или два раза в неделю, Северус понять не мог — но сообразил, что это наверняка имело отношение к усилиям Гермионы Уизли на поприще «Р.В.О.Т.А.»  
  
Северус молча — и без магии — расчистил на столе небольшое пространство, чтобы Поттеру было куда поставить тарелки, буквально ломившиеся от тостов, бобов, сыра и бекона. У Северуса затрепетали ноздри. Он так давно в последний раз нормально ел. Вообще-то, в глубине сознания он чувствовал некоторую тревогу: было вполне вероятным, что после скудной диеты последних месяцев его организм просто не сможет удержать еду внутри.  
  
Его желудок унизительно заурчал, но Поттер, похоже, ничего не услышал.  
  
— Итак, — с набитым ртом спросил Поттер, — что Джинни вам рассказала об этой должности?  
  
— Миссис Поттер объяснила, что вы ищете кого-то, кто со временем смог бы обучить ваших детей Трансфигурации, Арифмантике, Зельям, Чарам и Защите от Тёмных Искусств, а также некоторым маггловским дисциплинам, таким как английская литература, математика, химия и физика, — Северус ел медленно и методично, выверенными хирургическими движениями.  
  
Поттер кивнул, продолжая жевать и глотать.  
  
— Ага, всё верно. Сейчас они ещё такие маленькие... Но через несколько лет им всё это понадобится. Я знаю, что вы можете преподавать любой предмет из программы Хогвартса — например, Прорицания, — Поттер улыбнулся, когда Северус поморщился. — И не сомневаюсь, что вы разбираетесь во многих маггловских науках, но можете ли вы находиться среди магглов, не вызывая подозрений? — у него хватило наглости покоситься на мантию Северуса. — Вам не нужно будет бывать там постоянно, но раз или два в месяц такая необходимость может возникнуть.  
  
— Я вырос среди магглов. Я думал, вы об этом помните, — отозвался Северус.  
  
— Вы по-прежнему там живёте? — поинтересовался Поттер.  
  
— У меня там дом.  
  
— Идеальным вариантом было бы, чтобы вы переехали сюда. По крайней мере, мы выделим вам здесь собственную комнату.  
  
— Я над этим подумаю.  
  
Северус доел свою порцию и теперь сдерживался, чтобы не бросать голодные взгляды в сторону плиты, где на сковородке виднелись остатки яичницы и бекона.  
  
Поднявшись, Поттер сгрузил всё на их тарелки.  
  
— Надеюсь, вы не против небольшой добавки? Я слишком много наготовил и ненавижу выбрасывать еду.  
  
Затем он достал из холодильника апельсиновый сок и наполнил два больших стакана. Северус никогда не был любителем сладких соков, но после целой вечности безвкусной, отдающей металлом воды из-под крана, этот сок показался ему просто амброзией. Но Северус снова проследил за собой, чтобы не осушить весь стакан залпом. А вот Поттер не сдерживался и пил свой сок огромными жадными глотками, словно ребёнок. Какое-то мгновение Северус завороженно смотрел на его горло и двигающийся кадык. Под тонкой кожей просвечивала уходящая вниз жилка. Затем Поттер поставил стакан и небрежно вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
— Что-то не так? — спросил он.  
  
Северус осознал, что по-прежнему на него глазеет.  
  
— Мне хотелось бы понять… Почему вы решили нанять для своих детей частного преподавателя? — поинтересовался он.  
  
Поттер серьёзно кивнул и откинулся на спинку стула, изучая Северуса взглядом.  
  
— К сожалению, мы с Джинни очень заняты на наших работах. По окончанию следующего спортивного сезона я собираюсь уволиться и поискать что-то с более... благоприятными условиями для семьи.  
  
Он снова покосился на Северуса и продолжил:  
  
— Когда я поступил в Хогвартс, то почти ничего не знал о магическом мире. Я хочу, чтобы моим детям это не грозило. Некоторые ученики — и даже учителя — могут начать их притеснять или даже унижать из-за подобной несведущести.  
  
Северус скривился, но благоразумно придержал язык. Ну разумеется, Поттер не мог этого не упомянуть.  
  
— Я хотел бы нанять вас на одну неделю, прежде чем приму окончательное решение. Буду с вами откровенен: лично я бы не выбрал вас в качестве частного преподавателя. Вы — герой войны и великолепный Мастер зелий, но, извините, не очень хороший учитель. Джинни попросила меня попробовать.  
  
Прежде чем Поттер успел добавить что-то ещё, его прервали детские голоса и топот со стороны лестницы. Вскоре на пороге кухни, теперь уже совсем не робея, появился мальчик, с которым Северус недавно разговаривал. Он держал в руках большую жёлтую книгу, и за ним следовало двое детей помладше, примерно восьми-девяти и шести-семи лет. Хотя самый маленький ребёнок тоже носил короткую стрижку, да и вообще выглядел как мальчик, Северус сразу понял, что это должна была быть Лили Луна. В то время как Джеймс направился к Северусу, а Альбус неуверенно последовал за братом, Лили осталась у двери. В её янтарных глазах застыло холодное оценивающее выражение.  
  
— Джеймс, — объявил Поттер, ставя мальчика перед Северусом. — Это ваш новый преподаватель, профессор Северус Снейп. Мистер Снейп, это мой старший сын, Джеймс Сириус, — он настороженно покосился на Северуса, явно ожидая его реакции.  
  
— Мы уже встречались, — просто ответил Северус, и протянул мальчику ладонь, которую тот с энтузиазмом пожал. После этого Поттер представил ему Альбуса Северуса. Этот ребёнок был явно более серьёзным и сдержанным, чем его брат. Его улыбка была не столь широкой и в ней чувствовалось некоторое смущение, напрочь отсутствующее в беспечной радости Джеймса.  
  
— Вы тоже Северус, как и я, — сказал мальчик, и его голос оказался тише, чем у Джеймса.  
  
Северус кивнул.  
  
— Это особенное имя, — заявил Альбус. — Папа всегда так говорил.  
  
Северус понятия не имел, почему от этих слов у него ёкнуло сердце. Может быть, он просто переел. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Поттера, чьи щёки снова окрасил румянец. Этот человек поразительно плохо контролировал свои эмоции. Если бы Северуса не приучили презрительно кривиться при виде подобной слабости, он мог бы счесть это трогательным.  
  
Когда наступила очередь Лили, та отказалась подходить. А когда Северус сам к ней приблизился, упрямо затрясла головой и умчалась обратно по лестнице.  
  
— Лили! Спускайся! Сейчас же! — крикнул Поттер. И смущённо повернулся к Северусу. — Я… Извините… В последнее время с ней немного нелегко.  
  
Северус вежливо наклонил голову.  
  
— Не нужно извиняться. Полагаю, она скучает по своей матери, — при этих словах Поттер напрягся, но ничего не сказал. А Альбус взглянул на них, вопросительно приподняв бровь.  
  
Северус вернулся на свой стул на кухне, и Поттер, всё ещё хмурясь, последовал за ним.  
  
Джеймс, не обративший на произошедший инцидент ни малейшего внимания, вскарабкался к Северусу на колени.  
  
— Вот моя книга!  
  
— Джеймс! — пристыдил его Поттер, но мальчик уже раскрыл свою книгу и теперь показывал Северусу иллюстрацию грифона.  
  
Северус указал пальцем на заголовок под картинкой, где было написано «grȳphus» и «γρύψ».  
  
— Я не знаю, как это прочесть.  
  
— Первое слово — это название грифона на латыни. А второе — греческое слово, обозначающее грифона, «грипс». А по-немецки грифон будет «Greif», — объяснил Северус. — А где я мог бы встретить грифона?  
  
— Дядя Чарли сказал, что как-то видел грифона в Туркменистане.  
  
— Очень хорошо! — похвалил Северус и почти улыбнулся.  
  
Поттер стоял позади них, разинув рот.  
  
— В Хогвартсе вы точно никогда никого не хвалили, — не выдержал он.  
  
— Ну, вы-то уж точно никогда не давали мне для этого повода, — парировал Северус.  
  
  
* * *  
Когда Гарри увидел на своём пороге Снейпа, его первым порывом было захлопнуть дверь у того перед носом. Снейп ещё даже рта не раскрыл, а уже сделалось понятно, что он остался всё таким же заносчивым, гордым и язвительным задирой, каким был всегда. Но в следующие секунды Гарри разглядел его худобу, граничащую с истощением, и тёмные круги у него под глазами.  
  
О, и эту потрёпанную изношенную мантию, которая, наверное, вышла из моды ещё до рождения Гарри.  
  
Прошло мгновение, затем ещё одно — и Гарри уже не мог просто закрыть перед Снейпом дверь.  
  
Он был рад спустить пар, ругаясь с Джинни (и в глубине души Гарри признавал, что ему даже не требовалось для этого повода. В последнее время Гарри всегда на неё злился, а она знала, что заслужила такое отношение). Но потом ему сделалось стыдно за своё поведение.  
  
Джинни была права.  
  
Снейп ничего ему не был должен. И, в общем-то, Гарри не мог злиться на Снейпа за то, что у того не хватило совести умереть. Такой исход был бы крайне удобным для всех, кроме, разумеется, самого Снейпа — потому что это избавило бы волшебное сообщество от необходимости решать моральную дилемму, которую представлял собой Северус Снейп. Особенно учитывая менее, чем благосклонное к Снейпу решение суда. Гарри не мог винить Снейпа за то, что тот так долго прятался от волшебного мира.  
  
Разумеется, Снейп по-прежнему умел выводить Гарри из себя. Его вежливые манеры Гарри не обманули. Он знал, что под своей маской спокойной сдержанности Снейп мысленно кривился, презрительно закатывал глаза и, должно быть, думал, какой же Гарри болван.  
  
Но… он выглядел таким голодным, и в этих чёрных глазах плескалось безмолвное отчаяние, безнадёжность, которой Гарри никогда раньше на этом лице не видел, даже когда Снейп чуть было не истёк до смерти кровью в Визжащей хижине.  
  
Гарри подумывал предложить ему еды — Снейп напоминал голодного уличного кота — но не сомневался, что из гордости тот откажется. Поэтому он просто притворился, будто голоден сам, хотя вообще-то всего полчаса назад позавтракал.  
  
Худые руки Снейпа дрожали от сдерживаемого напряжения, пока он чопорными, аккуратными, точно у гувернантки благородной девицы, движениями резал сосиски на своей тарелке. При этой мысли Гарри подавил смешок (тут же вспомнив Снейпа в платье Августы Лонгботтом), но вместе с тем ощутил укол жалости.  
  
Когда у Снейпа заурчал желудок, Гарри притворился, что ничего не услышал.  
  
Несмотря на свой неприятный характер, Снейп помог спасти мир — а теперь этот мир даже не хотел его принять. Тот самый мир, за который Снейп готов был отдать свою жизнь, теперь вынуждал его ходить голодным.  
  
Пока Гарри рассматривал Снейпа из-под опущенных ресниц, ему пришло в голову, что тот походил на особенно уродливого бездомного кота… и что Гарри всегда питал к таким слабость. О маленьких умильных котятах, о пушистых комочках с большими глазами всегда находились желающие позаботиться. А его сердце всегда тянулось к немолодым, покрытым шрамами кошакам со свалявшейся шерстью и рваными ушами или сломанным хвостом. К таким, которые шипели на любого, кто к ним приблизится. К таким, которых никто другой не приютил бы.  
  
Возможно, Снейп всё-таки был не так уж и плох. Возможно, его можно было одомашнить.  
  
  
* * *  
**Май**  
  
Тогда как Джеймс с Севом (домашние редко называли его «Альбусом», поскольку сам мальчик предпочитал имя «Северус»), похоже, приняли Снейпа без колебаний, с Лили дела обстояли иначе. По её постоянно нахмуренному личику Гарри мог чётко сказать, что на это уйдёт некоторое время.  
  
Лили восприняла уход Джинни хуже всех. Гарри никогда в этом не признался бы, но временами он малодушно радовался её реакции. Джеймс с Севом отреагировали на расставание своих родителей спокойно, отнёсшись к этому дипломатично и по-взрослому. Единственными признаками, выдающими, что уход Джинни как-то на них появлиял, стали чуть возросшая гиперактивность и непоседливость Джеймса, и усилившаяся сдержанность и задумчивость Сева. Но оба мальчика никогда не выбирали чью-либо сторону и вполне приветливо себя вели с Джинни и Драко Малфоем (что Гарри втайне бесило). Только Лилс встала на сторону Гарри и открыто выражала те самые злость и разочарование, которые переполняли и его. И иногда Гарри понимал, что нуждался именно в этом: чтобы кто-то любил только его, чувствовал то же, что и он, и принимал его сторону.  
  
Разумеется, Гарри никогда не подстрекал Лили нехорошо отзываться о Джинни, но в то же время никогда её толком не защищал. Да, Джинни по-прежнему оставалась матерью Лилс, но почему это Гарри должен был оправдывать её поведение? В конце концов, это ведь по нему их разрыв ударил сильнее всего. Да и что вообще за мать могла бросить свою трёхлетнюю дочку? (Правда, учитывая родительские навыки Джинни, это было верным решением).  
  
Лилс, наверное, считала Снейпа непрошеным чужаком. И его появление было окончательным доказательством того, что Джинни уже не вернётся.  
  
Снейп относился к этому на удивление спокойно. Он настоял, чтобы Лили посещала его занятия, но его тон, когда он обращался к ней напрямую, был непривычно мягким. С восьми до двенадцати часов дня он учил детей математике, истории и английскому, а потом, с часу до половины четвёртого, преподавал разные другие дисциплины. Утренние занятия шли в бывшем кабинете Гарри для всей троицы сразу, а послеобеденные — очень часто проходили на улице, и Снейп нередко предпочитал заниматься с маленькими Поттерами индивидуально.  
  
Лилс продолжала держаться угрюмо, поэтому когда пришёл её черёд провести два часа со Снейпом, тот попросил Гарри пойти с ними. Что оказалось удачным тактическим ходом, потому что девочка хотя бы не отказывалась с ним разговаривать, и присутствие отца её успокаивало. Гарри был довольно-таки впечатлён преподавательскими методами Снейпа, но его изначальное раздражение росло. В Хогвартсе Снейп вёл себя так мерзко, так несправедливо — а теперь вдруг выяснилось, что он умел быть вполне достойным, и справедливым, и… эффективным преподавателем. Гарри это приводило в полное бешенство.  
  
— Вам, наверное, тяжело было все эти годы играть нужную роль в качестве шпиона Дамблдора, — небрежно заметил он на четвёртый день работы Снейпа.  
  
Тот поднял голову от проверяемых домашних заданий.  
  
— В смысле, чтобы обмануть Волдеморта, вам же приходилось притворяться, будто вы всех ненавидите, — продолжил Гарри. — Вам приходилось притворяться, что вы скверный преподаватель, тогда как на самом деле вы...  
  
— О! — Снейп мрачно улыбнулся. — Я не притворялся. Я вас на дух не переносил.  
  
Гарри, вне себя от неожиданной ярости, сбежал в свою комнату. Он давно научился держать свой нрав в узде, но Снейп всё равно ухитрялся с лёгкостью выводить его из себя. Дело было даже не в его словах — в конце концов, Снейп не сказал ничего нового — но в том, _как_ он это сказал, в этой его презрительной ухмылочке, в недобром блеске его глаз, в том, как он всегда скрещивал руки на груди, разговаривая с Гарри.  
  
  
* * *  
А следующим утром Гарри разбудил смех… и пение. С минуту он, застыв, просто лежал в постели. Но ничего не изменилось. Дети действительно пели. Даже Лилс.  
  
К ним что, зашла Джинни? Раньше, в более счастливые времена, Джинни часто пела с детьми (пока сжигала их гренки до состояния угольков). Гарри в неверии спустился по лестнице — и обнаружил всех троих на кухне, напевающих неизвестную ему детскую песенку. Снейп готовил яичницу с беконом и по-маггловски жарил гренки, одновременно заваривая чай быстрыми экономными движениями своей палочки.  
  
Снейп научил их детской песенке?  
  
Гарри не мог в это поверить. Снейп готовил для них чай и завтрак? В самом деле? Какое-то время Гарри просто молча стоял на кухне. Так и не найдя что сказать, в итоге он развернулся и снова поднялся к себе.  
  
За ланчем он спросил Северуса об утреннем пении. Тот пожал плечами. (Гарри мог поклясться, что в Хогвартсе Снейп никогда, никогда не пожимал плечами).  
  
— Музыкальное образование развивает левое полушарие мозга. Индивидуумы, получившие музыкальное образование, полнее владеют языком и, согласно исследованиям, у них лучше развит пространственный интеллект(1), — сообщил Снейп.  
  
— Ух ты, — ответил Гарри, что относилось не к комментарию Снейпа, но к самому факту, что тот знал все эти маггловские вещи. Гарри не стал спрашивать, что такое «пространственный интеллект», решив, что посмотрит потом в словаре, когда Снейп отправится на свою послеобеденную прогулку.  
  
— Вот вы, к примеру — великолепный пример того, как отсутствие музыкального образования может ограничить...  
  
— Ещё слово, и я вас ударю, — предупредил Гарри.  
  
Снейп приподнял бровь, и Гарри продолжил:  
  
— Именно так реагируют люди, у которых слабо развиты навыки общения — физическим насилием.  
  
Снейп усмехнулся, но ничего не ответил.  
  
  
* * *  
Ещё до конца недели Снейп сделался неизменным элементом в их домашней жизни. Он рано просыпался и делал завтрак, часто обучая при этом детей готовке. За завтраком он обычно помалкивал, но поощрял разговоры среди детей.  
  
Гарри, который вставал в восемь утра, часто обнаруживал, что его уже ждал завтрак. Поначалу он протестовал, но Снейп сказал, что всё равно готовит что-то для себя и для детей, так что вскоре Гарри привык к удобству горячего чая и тёплого завтрака по утрам.  
  
Снейп учил детей истории — одной из самых нелюбимых дисциплин в Хогвартсе — но так искусно переплетал маггловские и магические события, что эти уроки завораживали даже Гарри. Он учил маленьких Поттеров основам Арифмантики, но вместе с тем и маггловской математике. Он знакомил их с именами, которых Гарри раньше даже и не слышал: Пифагор, Эвклид, Гомер и Платон.  
  
Сперва Снейп настаивал, чтобы дети обедали отдельно, говоря, что им не помешает от него отдохнуть (и, должно быть, и сам желая немного личного времени). Но вскоре он обнаружил, что его пожелания игнорировались и дети всё равно обедали вместе с ним.  
  
Если Гарри возвращался домой к ужину, то брал готовку на себя, и дети ему помогали. Лилс всегда держалась поближе к отцу, а Снейп использовал это время, чтобы проверить домашние задания, почитать газету или вздремнуть. Вечером второго дня они уже ужинали, как одна семья. К концу недели это сделалось традицией: Гарри сидел во главе стола с одной стороны, а Снейп — с другой, на бывшем месте Джинни.  
  
Снейп был не самым приятным в общении человеком, но он был хорошим учителем. Хотя больше всего Гарри изумляло то, как быстро с ним поладили Джеймс с Севом (разумеется, Снейп всегда называл Сева «Альбусом»), которые его теперь просто обожали. Джеймс всегда был общительным и дружелюбным ребёнком, а вот Альбус обычно не спешил сближаться с посторонними и держался замкнуто. Да и Лилс, хоть и продолжала соблюдать некоторую дистанцию, никогда не вступала со Снейпом в прямые конфликты и не оспаривала его авторитет. Возможно, она вела себя несколько настороженно, но не капризничала и не злилась. В некотором смысле Гарри завидовал Снейпу из-за такого успеха с детьми. Тот ведь даже и не старался… особенно… а уже успел полностью очаровать его детей.  
  
Гарри это казалось несправедливым.  
  
А с другой стороны, было облегчением снова нормально высыпаться, не выскакивать пулей из туалета, основательно и неспешно принимать душ, не разбираться с тысячей мелочей перед уходом на тренировку, не переживать и не звонить домой в каждый свой перерыв, не мчаться как оголтелый домой сразу после тренировки или матча… перестать постоянно себя чувствовать так невероятно уставшим.  
  
Несомненно, Снейп делал гораздо больше, чем просто преподаватель.  
  
В течение двух недель жизнь Гарри стала такой же, какой была при Джинни. Нет, поправил себя Гарри, вообще-то, его жизнь сделалась лучше. Джинни была красивой и темпераментной женщиной, умелой любовницей и великолепным игроком в квиддич, но с практичностью у неё не сложилось. Временами Гарри шутил, что для Джинни было чудом вообще найти в доме кухню.  
  
И Гарри не мог не заметить, что Снейп всего за неделю сумел мастерски организовать всё их домашнее хозяйство в промежутках между подготовкой и проведением своих индивидуально составленных занятий для каждого ребёнка. Джинни постоянно на что-то отвлекалась и часто забывала о самых простых вещах. Жизнь с ней состояла из бесконечных «последних моментов», в которые нужно было успеть что-то сделать.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся, вспомнив, как однажды Джинни вернулась домой из Норы, чтобы _через пятнадцать минут_ сообразить, что забыла там Джеймса. (Да и то, она об этом вспомнила только потому, что Гарри спросил, где же Джейми).  
  
Всего через три недели Гарри повысил Снейпу зарплату.  
  
Игра Гарри, довольно долгое время нестабильная, заметно улучшилась. Он теперь реже брал отгулы, приходил на тренировки вовремя и вообще стал приятнее в общении. Его мантии больше не были липкими от мёда или заляпанными овсянкой, и он концентрировался на тренировке и своей технике, а не косился постоянно на часы.  
  
Как-то после тренировки за ним зашёл Рон, и они отправились в паб выпить вместе пива.  
  
— Отлично выглядишь! — похвалил Рон.  
  
— Дело в моих мягких шёлковистых волосах? — пошутил Гарри.  
  
— Нет, я серьёзно. Снейп, похоже, отлично справляется.  
  
Гарри точно не знал, что именно Рон подразумевал под этим «отлично справляется», особенно когда тот ему подмигнул (отвратительная привычка Уизли) — поэтому ничего не ответил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Пространственный (или визуальный) интеллект — способность воспринимать мир в трёх измерениях. Люди с развитым пространственным интеллектом хорошо запоминают окружающее пространство и ориентируются на местности, могут мысленно представить или воссоздать, что их ждёт за углом. Им очень легко даются головоломки и задачи с лабиринтами.


	3. Глава 3

В первые выходные, когда дети уехали в Лондон к Джинни с Драко, Гарри заметил, что Снейп сделался ворчливее, чем обычно. И сообразил, что тот скучает по детям. Гарри это странным образом растрогало — он всегда полагал, что единственным человеком, к которому Снейп питал тёплые чувства, была его мать. Однако Снейп бродил по дому, как потерявшийся кот, грустно волоча за собой мантию, хмурясь и притворяясь, будто «кое-что ищет».  
  
Как бы пылко Снейп это ни отрицал («Уверяю вас, мистер Поттер, это называется «профессионализм» — я стремлюсь идеально выполнять свою работу, даже если это означает присмотр за невоспитанным потомством звезды квиддича и любимца «Еженедельных ведьмостей»), Гарри знал, что его дети успели завладеть сердцем Снейпа.  
  
* * *

  
**Июнь**  
  
Шли месяцы, и постепенно о проживании Снейпа в Годриковой Лощине прознала пресса. Хотя исторический посёлок был защищён от репортёров охранными чарами, поползли разные слухи. Тот факт, что Джинни Поттер проживала в Лондоне с Драко Малфоем, перестал быть секретом ещё в январе прошлого года, хотя Поттеры по-прежнему появлялись на всех публичных мероприятиях вдвоём — по настоянию Гарри. Он никогда никому в этом не признавался, но дело было не только в том, что ему не хотелось иметь дело с журналистами в одиночку (они с Джинни всегда были отличной командой) — в глубине души Гарри наслаждался их совместными выходами в люди больше чем когда-либо, потому что знал, что Хорька это должно было необычайно бесить.  
  
В этот раз, когда они с Джинни появились на ежегодном балу в честь победы над Волдемортом, один нахальный репортёр спросил Гарри, не боится ли тот оставлять своих детей наедине с Пожирателем Смерти. Гарри так рассвирепел, что чуть было не отправил журналиста в нокаут, и Джинни пришлось его оттаскивать. Как результат, обложку «Ежедневного Пророка» украсило фото красного от злости Гарри Поттера, удерживаемого собственной супругой, в то время как беспомощный репортёр пытался заслониться от него своим портфелем.  
  
По мере того, как начало появляться больше репортажей и статей о Снейпе, пресса стала больше писать и о Джинни с Драко Малфоем. Когда опубликовали снимки Джинни, входящей и выходящей из Малфой-мэнора и квартиры Драко в Лондоне и Париже, Гарри чуть удар не хватил.  
  
А как-то в понедельник на первой полосе утреннего «Пророка» появился снимок Драко, болеющего за Джинни во время её последнего матча в Италии.  
  
* * *  
  
Когда пришла Джинни Уизли, Северус как раз вёл для детей урок в кабинете их отца наверху. Сев открыл дверь, чтобы сбегать в свою спальню за домашним заданием, и до Северуса отчётливо донеслись разгневанные голоса четы Поттеров.  
  
Его это не касалось, но всё-таки… Простое заглушающее заклинание пришлось бы весьма кстати — и Северус зашагал вниз, чтобы об этом напомнить. Детям вовсе не требовалось слышать их перепалку. Разумеется, не то чтобы Северус переживал о детях — просто невольное подслушивание родительской ссоры несомненно помешало бы им сосредоточиться на уроке.  
  
— Джинни, у нас же был уговор, — зарычал Поттер, когда Северус принялся спускаться по лестнице, ведущей в гостиную. У него за спиной раздался какой-то тихий звук и, обернувшись, Северус обнаружил в коридоре нерешительно застывшего Сева, сжимающего в руках свою тетрадь. Северус кивнул головой в сторону кабинета, и мальчик безмолвно юркнул внутрь. Закрыв дверь взмахом палочки, Северус двинулся дальше.  
  
Конечно, ему не следовало подслушивать личный разговор, но это могло послужить Поттерам хорошим уроком не забывать в подобных ситуациях о заглушающих чарах.  
  
— Дети уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы спокойно это принять, — донесся до него голос мисс Уизли. — А пресса с общественностью всё равно уже обо всём знают.  
  
— Мне плевать на прессу с общественностью, — парировал Поттер. — Я беспокоюсь о Джейми, Севе и Лилс. Они заслуживают, чтобы их нормальное детство длилось как можно дольше. Им и так придётся справляться со всей этой хренью «знаменитостей», когда они поступят в Хогвартс.  
  
— Гарри, кого ты пытаешься обмануть? Твоя известность и так преследует их повсюду! Просто оглянись по сторонам.  
  
Сделав ещё шаг, Северус увидел сидевшую на диване мисс Уизли в простых джинсах и свитере. Поттер остался стоять. Выражений их лиц было не разобрать, но Северус даже со своего расстояния заметил, что на мисс Уизли надеты разномастные носки.  
  
— Джинни, я же никогда не говорил, что ты не можешь встречаться с кем захочешь — только чтобы ты соблюдала осторожность, — заявил Гарри. — Но почему Малфой вдруг захотел на тебе сейчас жениться?  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что он сделал мне предложение лишь для того, чтобы тебе досадить, то ты ошибаешься, — зло отрезала мисс Уизли. — Или я не заслуживаю счастья?  
  
— Ну что ты, я такого не говорил, — Поттер сдал назад. — Но сейчас неподходящее время. Почему вы с Малфоем не можете просто продолжать встречаться?  
  
— Ты же сам сказал, что мнение общественности и прессы тебя не волнует, — отозвалась мисс Уизли, вставая. Северус машинально сделал несколько шагов обратно. — Дети вполне могут с этим справиться. Они знают, как сильно мы их любим и они любят нас.  
  
* * *  
  
Две недели спустя Гарри сидел в «Кафе-мороженом Флориана Фортескью», прячась под несколькими слоями защитных заклинаний и чар Гламура, и лакомясь своим любимым мороженым. Перед книжным магазином он заметил Снейпа с детьми. Те смотрели на него с обожанием, улыбаясь и совершенно не обращая внимания на его напускную строгость. Вручив детям мешочек с деньгами, Снейп отправил их в магазин. Затем огляделся по сторонам и, убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, вытянул шею, заглядывая в окно книжного.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся. Временами Снейп бывал такой мамашей-наседкой. Они договорились об этой прогулке за покупками ещё неделю назад, и Гарри убедил Снейпа позволить детям совершить какие-то небольшие покупки самим. Им бы это понравилось — почувствовать себя взрослыми и самостоятельными — но Снейп беспокоился о возможных прячущихся неподалёку репортёрах и нечистых на руку продавцах.  
  
Мимо Снейпа прошёл какой-то волшебник. Когда Снейп развернулся, тот прижал его к витрине и сильно толкнул. Снейп выпрямился в полный рост и смерил обидчика мрачным взглядом, но почему-то не стал доставать волшебную палочку. Гарри немедленно вскочил, забыв о своём мороженом, но толком не зная, что ему делать. Он быстро вышел из кафе — и услышал происходящий у книжного разговор.  
  
— Пожирательская мразь, — процедил незнакомый волшебник. Снейп зло скривился, но по-прежнему не предпринимал никаких попыток защититься.  
  
Гарри поспешно пересёк улицу и, схватив незнакомца за руку, отдёрнул назад. Затем он взмахнул палочкой, убирая свой Гламур.  
  
— Гарри Поттер! — ахнул мужчина.  
  
— Какие-то проблемы? — прорычал Гарри.  
  
— Ну-у, этот Пожиратель… — начал было тот.  
  
— Я не с тобой разговариваю, _мразь_ , — выплюнул Гарри. — Северус? Этот человек тебе досаждает?  
  
Снейп ответил не сразу. Должно быть, он отходил от шока, вызванного тем, что кто-то осмелился обратиться к нему по имени.  
  
— Нет, — наконец ответил он. — Думаю, этот человек как раз собирался уходить.  
  
Гарри оттолкнул незнакомца в сторону.  
  
— Проваливай. И если ты ещё раз посмеешь дотронуться до моего друга, я тебя...  
  
— Полагаю, этого вполне достаточно. Большое вам спасибо, мистер Поттер, — прервал его Снейп.  
  
Незнакомый волшебник поспешил прочь.  
  
— Чёртовы педики! — отойдя на безопасное расстояние, выкрикнул он, прежде чем свернуть за угол. Раздался хлопок аппарации.  
  
— Извините, — вздохнул Гарри.  
  
— Вам не за что извиняться, — медленно отозвался Снейп.  
  
* * *  
  
— Почему вы не стали защищаться? — поинтересовался у него позже Поттер, когда они готовили дома ужин.  
  
— Когда рядом в магазине были Джеймс, Се... Альбус и Лили? — неверяще переспросил Северус. — Они же могли выйти в любую минуту!  
  
Поттер пожал плечами. От него пахло тимьяном и розмарином — лечебной мазью, которую Северус быстренько ему сварил, когда Поттер ухитрился позволить кому-то столкнуть себя с метлы на одной из тренировок.  
  
— И часто подобное происходит? — спросил тот.  
  
— А вы как думаете, мистер Поттер?  
  
Поттер, похоже, задумался. Затем на его красивом лице отразилось чувство вины.  
  
— Я мог приложить больше усилий на вашем суде, — сказал он.  
  
— Сейчас уже поздновато для подобных сожалений, мистер Поттер, — с меньшей горечью, чем собирался, заметил Северус. — Меня долго не было. Вы даже не знали, что я жив.  
  
— Но я задавался этим вопросом, — возразил Поттер. — Вы исчезли, и я ума не мог приложить, у кого могло хватить времени пробраться в Хижину и забрать ваше тело.  
  
— Теперь это уже не имеет значения, — ответил Северус, не отводя взгляда от доски, на которой сейчас шинковал травы. Их запах его успокаивал.  
  
— Но, знаете, я немного разозлился, когда вы потом объявились. В смысле, я же все эти годы за столько вещей себя корил, а вы, оказывается, всё это время были живы.  
  
— Бедный Поттер, — скривился Северус. — Простите, что моё эгоистичное поведение доставило вам столько неприятностей. Как это было нагло с моей стороны — взять и выжить. Мёртвыми героями восхищаться гораздо проще.  
  
Потер надолго замолчал, наблюдая за его движениями.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — наконец сказал он. — Вы заслуживаете лучшего, чем учить детей своего заклятого врага и антагониста.  
  
— Не льстите себе, Поттер, — Северус критически изучил безобразие, в которое превратил свои травы. Вместо аккуратно нашинкованных стеблей перед ним красовалась невразумительная кашица. Вздохнув, он взял новый пучок. — «Антагонист», Поттер, — Северус почти вздохнул. — Вы хоть знаете, как правильно написать это слово?  
  
Теперь Поттер стоял рядом с ним и смотрел на разделочную доску.  
  
— Э-э, а что вы готовите? Разве есть какое-то зелье, для которого нужно… пюре из шалфея?  
  
— Не рассуждайте о том, в чём не разбираетесь, — отрезал Северус, остро ощущая, насколько близко Поттер к нему находился.  
  
С недавних пор ему стало сложнее поддерживать с Гарри… то есть, Поттером, свой ядовитый тон и язвительные замечания. Безусловно, тот факт, что расстановка сил сместилась и теперь Северус находился во власти Поттера, а не наоборот, делу не помогал.  
  
Хотя большую часть времени Северус об этом даже и не думал — наверное, потому что всегда находился в чьей-то власти. Всю свою взрослую жизнь он считал, что хотел быть свободным, самому себе хозяином. Но те несколько лет, которые он провёл в своём добровольном изгнании, он чувствовал себя потерянным, скитаясь от города к городу, но нигде не находя себе места. Смутное томление у него в душе никогда не исчезало, и Северус с удивлением — и изрядной долей горечи — понял, что ему не хватает, чтобы кто-то говорил ему что делать. Или просто чтобы ему было что делать и кого спасать. Дамблдор его в своей манипулятивной манере использовал (точно так же, как использовал всех остальных, включая Поттера) — но в то же время он искренне о Северусе заботился.  
  
У Поттера в доме Северус с первого дня почувствовал себя нужным. Поттер явно пытался (и терпел в этом неудачу) совместить уход за тремя детьми с первоклассной игрой в своей гламурной роли топового игрока в квиддич. Он нуждался в чьей-то помощи. И Северус, с его слизеринскими инстинктами, тут же сообразил, как сделать себя незаменимым.  
  
Речь шла не о должности частного репетитора. Речь шла о возможности ухватиться за последний шанс, который Северусу выпал в жизни. Трудоустройство в доме у Гарри Поттера вынудило бы магический мир снова его признать, и демонстрируемое Поттером доверие могло помочь Северусу восстановить некоторый авторитет. К тому же он нуждался в деньгах.  
  
Северус мог припомнить множество случаев, когда Поттер бросал ему вызов и оспаривал его авторитет, но сегодня Поттер, даже не думая, бросился на его защиту.  
  
Северус был бы идиотом, если бы этим не воспользовался.  
  
— Да, насчёт «педиков»… — с явной неловкостью начал Гарри.  
  
— Мне стоило сказать вам с самого начала, — отозвался Северус, твёрдо отказываясь краснеть. — В смысле, о моей сексуальной ориентации.  
  
Поттер вздохнул и медленно сел, не отводя от него глаз. Что-то в его взгляде заставило Северуса встревожиться. Кто знает, может, за всем этим гриффиндорским поведением пряталась гомофобия? Северус всегда полагал, что Поттер придерживался либеральных взглядов, но он вполне мог ошибиться.  
  
— Вы? — переспросил Поттер. — Но как же моя мать? — он покачал головой. — Э-э, не важно.  
  
Теперь Северус почувствовал себя совсем уж неуютно. Он не мог потерять эту работу — особенно вот так.  
  
Поттер снова неверяще покачал головой. И, прежде чем Северус успел что-то сказать, выставил перед собой ладонь.  
  
— Нет, это обо мне, — ответил он. — Тот мужчина... он говорил обо мне.  
  
Он вскинул подбородок, глядя Северусу прямо в глаза, и что-то в его взгляде заставило Северуса крепче сжать нож.  
  
— Ну, это не должно быть для вас большой неожиданностью, — заметил Поттер. — Вы же наверняка слышали эти слухи.  
  
Северус не хотел этого ни подтверждать, ни опровергать. О Поттере ходило огромное множество разных слухов. Северуса лишь немного смущало, что он, похоже, знал их все.  
  
Ну что ж, даже если это было правдой… для Северуса это не имело никакого значения.  
  
Совсем никакого.  
  
* * *  
  
**Июль**  
  
Северус ожидал, что дети будут проводить с мисс Уизли (при Поттере он по-прежнему называл её «миссис Поттер», чтобы не сыпать соль на раны) каждые выходные, однако вскоре выяснилось, что, к счастью, та очень часто была занята. Мисс Уизли посвящала тренировкам и практике намного больше времени, чем её (бывший) супруг. Северус быстро понял, что для неё игра в квиддич была самой важной вещью на свете, хотя она искренне любила своих детей. Тогда как для Поттера самой важной вещью в жизни были его дети, хотя он искренне любил играть в квиддич. Вот такие вот зеркально перевёрнутые приоритеты.  
  
В самом начале, когда со слов Джинни у Северуса сложилось впечатление, что она будет забирать детей каждые выходные, эта мысль вызывала у него облегчение. Но теперь он терпеть не мог выходные, которые дети проводили в Лондоне. Разумеется, не то чтобы он вдруг проникся к детям теплотой — что вы — просто он не любил, когда менялся его устоявшийся распорядок дня. Он же потратил столько времени и сил на составление для отпрысков Поттера идеального учебного плана, и уже привык к тому, что те постоянно вертелись рядом, следуя за ним из одной комнаты в другую, задавая различные вопросы (множество вопросов), дёргая его за мантию (Северус позволял это только тогда, когда Поттера поблизости не было) и просто о чём-то болтая. Тишина, наполняющая дом, когда детей не было, угнетала — особенно когда Поттер тоже исчезал, чтобы провести весь день, а иногда и ночь, в Нью-Йорке (хотя Северус не без удовольствия отметил, что в последнее время это стало происходить всё реже и реже).  
  
Дети всегда возвращались из Лондона нагруженными дорогими подарками и сладостями, и отказывались отправляться в постель в положенное время, заявляя, что у Драко им разрешали не спать сколько угодно. (К сожалению, когда Поттер спросил Джинни с Драко, те это подтвердили. А также сообщили, что Сев им рассказал, как Поттер с Северусом тоже разрешали им не спать допоздна).  
  
Выдвинутое Поттером предположение, что Снейп, якобы, «стал мягче», было несомненно смехотворным. Просто рычать и шипеть на мальчиков, реагирующих на его грозное поведение с явным апломбом (как и Поттер) являлось бессмысленной тратой времени — проще было, наоборот, поощрять их болтовню, чтобы они сами поскорее выдохлись.  
  
С Лили Луной, или Лилс, как её называл Поттер, дела обстояли иначе. Её отношение не слишком изменилось с того первого дня их знакомства, но она никогда с Северусом не спорила и не проявляла открытого непослушания. Он знал, что Поттер пытался с ней поговорить, но в ответ девочка лишь смотрела на него своим обычным хмурым взглядом и пожимала маленькими плечиками.  
  
Северус точно не знал почему, но с Лили он ощущал неловкость и казался себе незваным чужаком (которым и являлся). Возможно, дело было в том, что она носила имя единственной женщины, которая Северусу когда-либо была дорога. Иногда ему просто хотелось её обнять — точно так же, как и Поттеру. Но, видя многочисленные чужие безрезультатные попытки наладить с девочкой отношения, Северус знал, что это было бы бесполезно — и потому продолжал делать вид, будто не замечает её прохладного поведения.  
  
После признания Поттера они больше не поднимали ту тему. Северус не сомневался, что Поттер, должно быть, пребывал в недоумении, зная о его бывших чувствах к Лили. Это было типичным маггловским подходом — считать, будто кто-то должен предпочитать или женщин, или мужчин. Хотя, по правде говоря, Северус и сам несколько недоумевал насчёт сексуальной ориентации Поттера, поскольку тот являлся отцом троих детей и, вроде бы, женщины его привлекали. Как и любой другой мужчина, он бросал на них оценивающие взгляды и не оставался равнодушным к их чарам, в то время как к мужчинам не выказывал ни малейшего интереса (по крайней мере в присутствии Северуса).  
  
Собственное несомненное любопытство по этому поводу Северуса тревожило. Поттер больше не казался ему ребёнком, но он до сих пор помнил день, когда впервые его увидел: в Большом зале, вместе со всеми остальными первогодками, столько лет назад. Ему казалось, будто это произошло вчера. И тот факт, что он так легко смог почувствовать к Поттеру интерес, был весьма неуютным.  
  
Впрочем, в чём-то Северус находил это забавным. Он-то думал, что его безнравственность уже достигла дна — но нет, его безумный разум смог придумать, как упасть ещё ниже. Северус являлся всего лишь стареющим, одиноким и жалким геем, тогда как Поттер был ярким, молодым и красивым героем, и звездой квиддича.  
  
Как минимум бисексуальным.  
  
И красивым.  
  
М-да.  
  
* * *  
  
Во время каминного вызова Джинни Северус находился на кухне. Он загремел тарелками, специально производя побольше шума, чтобы дать знать о своём присутствии, но Поттера это, похоже, не волновало.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, о чём я. Они заслуживают иметь мать. И отца.  
  
— Нечестно винить в этом меня, — зло выплюнула Джинни. — Это же не я встречаюсь с американским квиддичным игроком по имени Брэд.  
  
— Иан.  
  
— Да какая разница, — фыркнула Джинни.  
  
— А это не я встречаюсь с напыщенным хлыщом, который проводит в ванной по полтора часа, укладывая свои оставшиеся волосы.  
  
Повисла тяжёлая тишина.  
  
Схватив волшебную палочку, Северус вышел в гостиную, надеясь предотвратить самое худшее. В воздух взлетела диванная подушка, по-видимому, угодившая Поттеру в лицо, потому что до Северуса донеслось приглушённое «Ай!».  
  
— Гарри, ты идиот, — сказала Джинни.  
  
Поттер тяжело уселся рядом с ней и положил голову ей на плечо. Джинни потрепала его по волосам.  
  
— Я считал тебя своим другом, — вздохнул Гарри. — Я всего лишь хотел иметь семью.  
  
— И у тебя есть семья! Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю. Но я хочу выйти замуж за своего хлыща. Хорошо?  
  
Северус как можно тише вышел в кабинет, чтобы обнаружить там детей, притворяющихся, будто они делают свои домашние задания. За исключением Лилс, которая сидела на парте и смотрела прямо на него.  
  
Начав урок, Северус украдкой изучил детей на предмет признаков стресса, но ничего такого не обнаружил. Он уже решил, что дети просто блокируют свои эмоции, вызванные родительской ссорой, как вдруг Джеймс заговорил.  
  
— Не расстраивайтесь из-за того, что мама с папой ругаются! — заявил он. Для Альбус с Лилс такая прямота брата была явно неуютной. Северус с усмешкой подумал, что уже совершенно ясно, кого определят в Гриффиндор.  
  
— Я не расстраиваюсь. И твои родители не ругаются. Они просто дискутируют.  
  
Джеймс рассмеялся.  
  
— В конце они всегда смеются. Так что с ними всё в порядке.  
  
* * *  
  
Позже вечером Северус спускался по лестнице в гостиную, как вдруг он споткнулся о плюшевую игрушку — дракончика или машинку — стратегически разложенную (Джеймсом, можно было даже не сомневаться) на ступеньках.  
  
Прежде чем он успел упасть, словно из ниоткуда появился Поттер и его подхватил.  
  
— Осторожно, — сказал он.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил Северус, чувствуя дыхание Поттера у себя на щеке и на левом ухе. Его сердце заколотилось сильнее. — Можете меня уже отпустить.  
  
Поттер послушался и сделал шаг назад.  
  
Северус не знал, что именно произошло — он знал лишь, что Поттер не отстранился. Как и он сам. Они оба просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга.  
  
Наконец Северус сжал губы в тонкую линию и прошёл мимо Поттера, чувствуя, как у него по-дурацки кружится голова и подкашиваются ноги.

* * *


	4. Глава 4

**Август**  
  
После июньского инцидента Северус избегал появляться в Косом переулке. Он не был трусом, но он уже повоевал своё и устал от всех этих сражений. Он пережил две войны, Волдеморта и — чего уж там — Дамблдора. Он пережил укус змеи, который прикончил бы любого другого. Он пережил кому и последовавший за ней период длительного болезненного восстановления: месяцы, в течение которых он не мог ни двигаться, ни колдовать. Он расплатился за свои грехи сполна и теперь хотел просто покоя.  
  
Когда Северус отказывался покинуть Годрикову Лощину, Поттер ни разу ничего не говорил, но временами подозрительно суживал глаза.  
  
Северус притворялся, будто ничего не замечает.  
  
Но одним ранним августовским днём ему всё-таки пришлось выбраться. У него закончились некоторые ингредиенты для зелий и он знал, что Поттер не сможет купить их достаточно хорошего качества. В последний раз когда он отправил Поттера за покупками, тот вернулся лишь с половиной заказанного и принесённые им ингредиенты были отвратительными. Зная, что Поттер в этом не разбирается, продавцы попросту на нём нажились.  
  
Поттер, героический как всегда, сказал, что у него «есть пара дел» в Косом переулке и настоял на том, чтобы пойти вместе. Он явно не хотел задеть гордость Северуса. Тот мог бы ответить, что не возражает против его защиты — но сдержался. Было трогательно наблюдать, как Поттер пытается вести себя по-слизерински. Северус питал слабость к людям, которые не умели лгать. Он чувствовал себя с ними в безопасности.  
  
День, когда они аппарировали в Косой переулок, выдался тёплым и солнечным. Вокруг, как обычно, было полно народу, и Северусу сразу сделалось неуютно. Стоило ему материализоваться, и люди тут же принялись поворачивать в его сторону головы. Северус слышал тихо пробормоченные оскорбления и чувствовал потёкшие к нему волны враждебности.  
  
А затем рядом с ним появился Поттер, держа его за руку и сияя своей широкой фальшивой улыбкой звезды квиддича. Северус не мог определиться, хотелось ли ему Поттера оттолкнуть, или, наоборот, притянуть поближе. Теперь на них глазело ещё больше народу. Вокруг них начала собираться толпа, и Северус с трудом подавил желание вытащить свою волшебную палочку и забиться в угол.  
  
Северус понял, что совершил колоссальную ошибку. Аппарировать вместе с Поттером на середину Косого переулка было, наверное, одним из самых кричащих способов появления в магическом мире. С тем же успехом Северус мог бы надеть розовую мантию с мигающей табличкой «Пожиратель Смерти ЗДЕСЬ». В то время как Поттера окружили толпы детей, просящих подписать для них книги и карточки из шоколадных лягушек, их матери смотрели на Северуса так, словно он мог вот-вот на этих детей наброситься и начать пожирать их заживо.  
  
Они с Поттером поспешили в лавку с алхимическими ингредиентами. Когда они вышли (всего через десять минут), улицу успели наводнить репортёры, тут же принявшиеся их фотографировать. С безопасной дистанции они выкрикивали свои вопросы к ним обоим.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, это правда, что вы позволяете Снейпу мучить... э-э, учить ваших детей? Бывшему Пожирателю Смерти?  
  
— Это правда, что вы до сих пор носите Тёмную метку?  
  
— Снейп, вы ищете способ воскресить Волдеморта?  
  
— Мистер Поттер, вы с Северусом Снейпом встречаетесь?  
  
Смысл последнего вопроса дошёл до Северуса только полминуты спустя, но когда он наконец сообразил, на что намекал журналист, то сжал кулаки, готовый кого-то ударить.  
  
Но прежде чем он успел что-то сделать или сказать, к его губам прижались чужие тёплые губы.  
  
У Северуса из лёгких вылетел весь воздух.  
  
Его и раньше целовали, но это не было простым поцелуем. Это не имело ничего общего с чем-то настолько банальным и обычным, как поцелуй.  
  
Какая-то рациональная часть мозга что-то ему орала, но Северус не мог разобрать, что именно.  
  
Это было нечто невероятное и неземное. Северус ещё никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Кто бы мог подумать, что существовало такое блаженство, такое совершенство? Его сердце бешено громыхало в груди. Его тело словно охватил лесной пожар, а всю его сущность захлестнуло незнакомое горько-сладкое чувство. Всё вокруг как будто поплыло. Северус ведь не мог прожить всю свою жизнь и ни разу этого не испытать, верно? И тем не менее, прожил.  
  
На какой-то сладкий бесконечный миг в мире не существовало ничего и никого — только это потрясающее восхитительное ощущение.  
  
Напрягши свои последние клеточки мозга, которые ещё могли что-то соображать, он поднял руки и оттолкнул этого человека от себя. Кружащийся вокруг мир резко замер. Северус попытался удержать равновесие, но пошатнулся.  
  
Что-то было не так. Он открыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. И даже ухватился дрожащими пальцами за белый дверной косяк магазинчика для зелий.  
  
Прямо перед ним были сияющие глаза Поттера.  
  
Поттера, у которого, как Северус вдруг понял, хватило неслыханной наглости его поцеловать.  
  
Репортёры дружно замолчали. Раздавалось лишь непрерывное щёлканье объективов. Кто-то присвистнул.  
  
  
* * *  
Они аппарировали на границу Годриковой Лощины и уже оттуда двинулись домой. Снейп молчал и выглядел напряжённым. Когда бы Гарри на него ни взглянул, он смотрел в сторону.  
  
Снейп в состоянии шока. Снейп, потерявший дар речи. Снейп… с порозовевшими щеками и широко распахнутыми глазами. Гарри никогда даже и не мечтал увидеть Снейпа в подобном состоянии. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы лично Снейпа до такого довести! И стать причиной его смятения.  
  
Гарри уже много лет не чувствовал себя настолько живым. Всё это время он прятался и притворялся, лгал себе и всем вокруг. Он вдруг перестал понимать, как он вообще мог столько времени подобное выносить?  
  
Джинни всегда упрашивала его признаться в своей сексуальной ориентации (руководствуясь чистым эгоизмом — чтобы после этого она смогла расторгнуть их брак и выйти замуж за Драко. Не то чтобы Гарри собирался оказать ей такую услугу), утверждая, что рано или поздно все эти сдерживаемые эмоции пойдут ему во вред.  
  
Оказывается, как и насчёт многих других вещей, Джинни была права. Тайные любовники и бойфренды, чары Гламура, путешествия и поездки — всё это притворство зверски утомляло.  
  
Поначалу всё казалось таким простым. Гарри думал, что женится на своём лучшем друге — потому что он действительно любил Джинни — и сможет жить спокойно, вдали от шпионящих репортёров и объективов.  
  
Не будь он Гарри Поттером, никого не интересовало бы, с кем он делит свою постель. Однако роль знаменитости всё усложняла — как выяснилось во время их брака, она усложняла даже жизни тех, кто находился рядом, тех, кого Гарри любил и о ком заботился.  
  
Джинни, несмотря на то, что теперь у неё были другие цели, всегда это понимала и честно предупреждала об этом Гарри. Но он никогда не славился умением прислушиваться к чужим советам.  
  
Когда Гарри предложил ей «объединиться и сыграть в одной команде», как он это называл, ему казалось, что он нашёл гениальное решение.  
  
Гарри помогал Джинни — потому что роль миссис Джиневры Поттер обладала очень многими преимуществами — а та помогала Гарри поддерживать иллюзию его гетеросексуальности.  
  
Гарри тогда даже не пришло в голову, что сокрытие такой большой части его жизни может иметь свои собственные трудности. Многочисленные открытия о сути любви, жизни и, гм, секса, которые в итоге и привели к их неизбежному расставанию, в те времена были ещё далеко.  
  
В день своей свадьбы они широко друг другу улыбались и всё казалось им эдакой большой игрой, всё казалось… вполне осуществимым. Пока все вокруг умилённо охали и ахали, Гарри взял Джинни за руку, а она сжала его ладонь в ответ — и в этот миг они оба чувствовали себя соучастниками-заговорщиками.  
  
По-своему, они были счастливы.  
  
Когда же это изменилось?  
  
Может, когда Джинни влюбилась в Драко Малфоя, и Гарри пришлось отправить за ней Молли, чтобы напомнить ей о её части сделки: соблюдать максимальную осторожность и выглядеть примерной матерью? Или это произошло позже, когда Гарри начал проводить в Нью-Йорке целые ночи после того, как встретил Джима, своего первого любовника-мужчину?  
  
Гарри не мог провести всю свою жизнь в переживаниях, что о нём скажут другие — и сейчас было ещё не слишком поздно взять всё под собственный контроль.  
  
И когда его озарило это понимание, рядом как раз стоял Снейп и журналисты осыпали их всеми этими идиотскими вопросами. Когда прозвучал тот последний вопрос, у Гарри внутри словно что-то лопнуло. То, как они вели себя со Снейпом, было просто отвратительным. Да какое они имели на это право?! Да если бы не Снейп, этот парень-журналист с его оскорблениями там бы сейчас вообще не стоял! Краем глаза Гарри заметил, как Снейп открыл рот, чтобы ответить что-то уничижительное — и ему вдруг пришло в голову, что поцелуй мог бы заткнуть всех разом.  
  
Так и вышло. Почти на минуту воцарилась благословенная тишина.  
  
И этот поцелуй… У Снейпа оказались восхитительно вкусные губы.  
  
Выражение лиц окружающих, включая Снейпа, было просто бесценным. После нескольких секунд шока раздались щелчки фотоаппаратов и тихое перешёптывание, и Гарри отодвинулся. А Снейп покачнулся — чуть не потеряв равновесие.  
  
Да, подумал Гарри, это, наверное, было самым лучшим моментом: увидеть, как Снейп тогда пошатнулся. Со Снейпом сложно было сказать наверняка, но он ответил на поцелуй и, кажется, ему понравилось. Хотя опять-таки — со Снейпом сложно было сказать наверняка.  
  
У Снейпа в глазах появилось странное напряжённое выражение — всего на миг, — после чего исчезло так быстро, что Гарри даже не был уверен, не померещилось ли ему. Возможно, это было лишь игрой света или его воспалённого воображения.  
  
  
* * *  
Северус полагал, что они заговорят о поцелуе. Если не в тот же день, то уж на следующий — когда «Ежедневный Пророк» напечатал на главной странице их фото — наверняка. Но наступил вечер, а Поттер так ничего и не сказал. Единственным намёком на то, что между ними что-то произошло, была еле заметная лукавая улыбка, время от времени появляющаяся у Поттера на лице. Как ни странно, Северус не мог заставить себя его отругать. Он вообще не мог смотреть Поттеру в лицо.  
  
Стоило ему взглянуть на Гарри, как у него в груди что-то сжималось, а по всему телу разливалось тепло, достигающее даже лица и щёк — и Северус просто не мог этого допустить.  
  
Впервые в своей жизни, теперь это он отводил взгляд.  
  
Когда они добрались домой, камин уже разрывался от вызовов. Звонили Уизли, члены команды Поттера, его тренер (поздравивший Поттера с отлично провёрнутым PR-ходом), многочисленные должностные лица и спонсоры. Когда позвонила Джинни, Северус ожидал самого худшего.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — без обиняков спросила она.  
  
— В смысле? — раздражённо огрызнулся Поттер. — Разумеется, я в порядке. С чего бы это мне быть не в порядке?  
  
— Гарри, ты очень старательно скрывал свою сексуальную ориентацию годами. А сегодня ты вдруг решил в ней признаться — во время похода за покупками с Северусом Снейпом. И ты его поцеловал. Причём сделал это перед десятками камер и репортёров. Разумеется, я переживаю, в порядке ли ты.  
  
— Ревнуешь?  
  
Мисс Уизли на секунду замолчала.  
  
— Не отвечай, — буркнул Поттер. — Я и так знаю твой ответ. Вы с Драко, наверное, на седьмом небе от счастья.  
  
— А ты не испытываешь облегчения? Хотя бы самую малость? — поинтересовалась мисс Уизли. — Ты же наконец-то можешь начать жить как хочешь. Ну или, по крайней мере, сейчас ты находишься к этому гораздо ближе, чем сегодня утром.  
  
Поттер ничего не ответил. Он оборвал соединение и закрыл свой камин, даже не попрощавшись с мисс Уизли.  
  
После чего надолго уставился в пляшущие языки пламени.  
  
— Жалеете о своей горячности? — в конце концов спросил его от двери Северус.  
  
Последовала длинная пауза, а потом Поттер ответил:  
  
— Иногда жалею, но не сегодня.  
  
  
* * *  
 **Сентябрь**  
  
Поттера выбрали ловцом английской национальной сборной для чемпионата мира по квиддичу, который должен был пройти в Мюнхене, так что теперь он часто звонил по камину сообщить, что задержится. Количество его матчей сильно возросло. Англия прошла в четвертьфинал, и теперь ей предстояло сыграть с рядом сильных соперников, включая Германию, Италию, Болгарию и Россию.  
  
Северус притворялся безразличным, но на самом деле тайком читал спортивные страницы «Ежедневного Пророка» и более профессиональные журналы о квиддиче. Разумеется, карьера Поттера его не интересовала, просто Северус решил, что ему стоило находиться в курсе игровых новостей. Ему просто не нравилось пребывать в неведении. Надумай вдруг Поттер заговорить с ним о квиддиче — и Северус смог бы ответить парочкой остроумных и проницательных комментариев о текущих стратегиях и тому подобных вещах. (Не то чтобы ему хотелось Поттера впечатлить. В его возрасте ему не нужно было никого впечатлять).  
  
Северус не привык увиваться за молодыми людьми, а Поттер вёл себя совершенно непонятно. Иногда он казался весёлым и дружелюбным, а иногда — вежливым и отстранённым. Или Северус просто не слишком хорошо умел читать соответствующие знаки. Учитывая скудную историю его романтических отношений, последнее было вполне вероятным.  
  
А вечером второго четверга сентября, вскоре после того, как Поттер пришёл домой, по камину снова позвонила Джинни. Она, Драко и её родители хотели взять детей на чей-то день рождения в Австралии. Поттер приятно удивился, когда она предложила, что сама заберёт детей, а потом привезёт их обратно.  
  
— Да не нужно никому из вас за ними заезжать. Я завезу их обратно в воскресенье вечером, где-то между шестью и семью часами. Они вернутся как раз к ужину.  
  
— Ух ты, Джинни. Это на тебя непохоже, — поразился Поттер.  
  
— В смысле? — ощетинилась мисс Уизли.  
  
— Ну, самой их забирать и привозить, ещё и сказать мне точное время, и всё такое, — объяснил Поттер. — Если в воскресенье ты действительно привезёшь их вовремя, мне придётся спросить, кто ты такая и что ты сделала с настоящей Джинни Поттер.  
  
— Я не опоздаю. Честное слово!  
  
Северус зашёл в гостиную у Поттера за спиной. И увидел, как Джинни ему подмигнула, прежде чем оборвать соединение.  
  
  
* * *  
Выходные, которые они в итоге провели вдвоём, прошли почти приятно. Или даже очень приятно. Северус обнаружил, что ему нравилась несмолкающая болтовня Поттера. Тот был не особенно хорошо образован, зато отличался остроумием. Он много шутил, но в его шутках не чувствовалось неприязни. Его чувство юмора было простым и добродушным, совсем не таким ядовитым, как у Северуса.  
  
И Северусу нравилось, что Поттер, похоже, твёрдо намерился заставить его улыбаться. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы кто-либо когда-либо шёл на такое ради него.  
  
Иногда они замолкали прямо посреди разговора и смотрели друг на друга. Поттер — с лёгкой вопросительной улыбкой, а Северус — пытаясь придать своему лицу как можно более бесстрастное выражение, хотя он и знал, что глаза наверняка выдавали некоторую часть испытываемого им смятения.  
  
Затем, словно соблюдая некий негласный уговор, кто-то из них откашливался и возобновлял беседу.  
  
Северус не пытался себя обманывать. Разумеется, они флиртовали. Они осторожно танцевали друг вокруг друга, не будучи уверенными в своём следующем шаге. Северус отказывался считать, что он боялся. Он не боялся Гарри. Поттера.  
  
Как-то раз, закрыв камин после длинного звонка со своим тренером, Поттер посмотрел на Северуса — и его взгляд, казалось, пронизывал насквозь, до самых костей. Северус приподнял бровь — одна из его защитных реакций — и Поттер снова улыбнулся ему этой своей странной полуулыбкой, только на этот раз она оставалась гораздо дольше и Поттер не стал отводить взгляд.  
  
В пламени камина возникла голова очередного звонящего и Поттер отвернулся, а Северус снова вернулся к своей книге. Испытывая некоторое облегчение и пытаясь успокоить своё нервно колотящееся сердце.  
  
В воскресенье пополудни, когда Северус как раз готовился в гостиной к своим урокам на следующей неделе, Поттер зашёл и уселся на диване напротив. Северусу безопаснее было на него не смотреть, поэтому он продолжил писать.  
  
Поттер сидел на удивление беспокойно, то и дело ёрзая и переминаясь.  
  
— Вы хотели мою маму? — ни с того ни с сего спросил Поттер.  
  
Северус чуть не подавился воздухом, но быстро пришёл в себя.  
  
— Почему вы вдруг об этом спрашиваете? Вы же видели мои воспоминания.  
  
— Я видел то, что вы позволили мне увидеть, — с настороженным выражением лица отозвался Поттер.  
  
— Хотел, — честно ответил Северус. — Я хотел на ней жениться, завести с ней детей, и чтобы мы жили долго и счастливо. — Помолчав, он добавил: — Я тоже когда-то был глупым ребёнком.  
  
Поттер медленно кивнул.  
  
— Все мы такими были, — он снял очки и принялся вертеть их в руках, играя с дужками. — Я это спросил, потому что я вас поцеловал. И, честно говоря, не могу об этом забыть.  
  
Северусу очень захотелось, чтобы он сейчас смотрел куда-то в сторону.  
  
— Прилюдно, Поттер. Вы меня прилюдно поцеловали. Там были дети, у которых теперь останется травма на всю жизнь.  
  
Поттер проигнорировал его слова.  
  
— Но вы ведь предпочитаете мужчин, да?  
  
— Я это понял гораздо позже… после того, как мне исполнилось семнадцать. И я бы не сказал, что у меня однозначные и эксклюзивные предпочтения, — заметил Северус. И сделал глубокий вдох. — О чём этот разговор, мистер Поттер?  
  
— Когда вы на меня смотрите, вы до сих пор видите её?  
  
Такого Северус не ожидал.  
  
— Иногда… этого трудно избежать, — признался он. Поттер ничего не ответил, просто немного откинулся на спинку дивана и сложил руки за спиной. Он по-прежнему смотрел прямо на Северуса.  
  
— Я также вижу вашего отца. Вы очень на него похожи, особенно когда злитесь. Но чаще всего я вижу просто вас.  
  
Поттер наклонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся. Затем поднялся с дивана и встал перед Северусом. И, наклонившись, опустил ладонь ему на щёку.  
  
— Вы на меня до сих пор злитесь?  
  
Северус попытался отвернуться.  
  
— Мистер Поттер… дети могут вернуться в любую минуту.  
  
— Нет, — возразил Поттер с большим пылом, чем Северус от него ожидал. — У нас ещё как минимум час. Зная Джинни, три часа... Посмотрите на меня.  
  
И Северус не смог не послушаться. Поттер погладил большим пальцем его скулу.  
  
— Это не… — почти прошептал Северус.  
  
— Давайте обойдёмся без разговоров, — сказал Гарри.  
  
После чего наклонился и поцеловал его.  
  
Если их первый поцелуй было невозможно описать, то второй был божественным. Другого слова для этого чудесного всеохватывающего ощущения просто не существовало.  
  
До недавнего времени поцелуи никогда не играли для Северуса особенной роли. Они не вызывали у него ни особенного удовольствия, ни неприязни. Он никогда толком не понимал, почему другие люди уделяли им такое значение. Теперь ему больше не требовались объяснения. Всё, что ему нужно было — это чтобы Поттер никогда не прекращал его целовать.  
  
Этот поцелуй возбуждал. Могло ли такое быть? Всё тело Северуса как будто загорелось. Его кожу покалывали крохотные иголочки, и он с отстранённым клиническим любопытством отметил, что ему стало жарко, а его сердце забилось быстрее.  
  
Чувствовал ли Поттер то же самое?  
  
Это было так сладко… Робкая надежда, расцветающая у него внутри. Северус уже так давно не испытывал подобной надежды. «Это может стать началом чего-то хорошего», — подумал он, и тут же поразился собственным мыслям.  
  
И может быть — всего лишь может быть — у них с Поттером могло что-то получиться.  
  
Входная дверь со стуком распахнулась. Раздался топот детей, устремившихся по коридору.  
  
— Па-ап! Профессор Сне-ейп! Это мы-ы! — закричал Джеймс.  
  
Северус оттолкнул Поттера с такой силой, что тот снова полетел на диван. У Поттера оказалась настолько хорошая реакция, что он успел ещё в полёте схватить со стола книгу и, приземлившись, сразу же забросил ноги на кофейный столик рядом.  
  
Кто бы сюда ни вошёл, всё выглядело так, словно они занимались только чтением и проверкой домашних заданий.  
  
Джеймс застыл на пороге и окинул их обоих внимательным взглядом. Его глаза сузились.  
  
— Пап? Ты читаешь? Книгу? Книгу о зельях? — неверяще спросил он. — Без очков?  
  
Северус чуть было не захихикал.  
  
Поттер невозмутимо перелистнул страницу и улыбнулся своему сыну.  
  
— Как прошли выходные? — жизнерадостно спросил он, надевая очки.  
  
— А почему у вас у обоих какие-то красные лица? — продолжил Джеймс, игнорируя вопрос Поттера, словно некую уловку (которой тот и являлся). Северус с Поттером покраснели ещё сильнее.  
  
Вошёл Сев, который остановился рядом с Джеймсом и удивленно посмотрел на Северуса. Тот только сейчас сообразил, что проверяемые им домашние задания — листы пергамента, на которых дети тренировались писать пером и ручкой, и рисунки разных растений и животных — были разбросаны вокруг, а некоторые даже очутились на полу.  
  
— Мои ромашки! — охнул Сев, указывая на смятый листок с рисунком цветка возле ноги Северуса.  
  
Северус пробубнил что-то невнятное и поднял рисунок.  
  
Теперь захихикал уже Поттер.  
  
Джеймс с Севом переглянулись и пожали плечами.  
  
— Я пошёл наверх. Дра… мистер Малфой подарил мне новые карточки из шоколадных драконов, — сообщил Джеймс, разворачиваясь к выходу. Альбус последовал за ним.  
  
Как только мальчики вышли, Поттер бросил книгу обратно на стол и откинул голову на диванную подушку.  
  
— Боги! Мы чуть было не попались! — сказал он. — Мне действительно не стоит целовать у себя в гостиной моего бывшего преподавателя.  
  
Северус ухмыльнулся и уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вдруг замер. Он смотрел в сторону двери, мимо Поттера.  
  
Поттер повернулся в направлении его взгляда, но лишь услышал, как кто-то помчался вверх по лестнице и громко захлопнул дверь.  
  
— Лилс, — выдохнул Северус.  
  
Поттер спрятал голову в ладонях.  
  
Ещё через мгновение в дверях появилась Джинни.  
  
— Привет, Гарри! Добрый вечер, мистер Снейп! Я привезла ужин! Может, я немного рановато — никак не привыкну к этому переходу на летнее время… Э-э… а где все?


	5. Глава 5

**Октябрь**  
  
С наступлением холодов дни Северуса сделались более занятыми, и он был рад этой возможности отвлечься. Он с удвоенным пылом сосредоточился на занятиях. Прогулки, во время которых он предоставлял детям возможность попрактиковать устную речь, стали короче, а упражнения для чтения и чистописания участились.  
  
Джеймс был умён, но быстро начинал скучать — чтобы он учился, его нужно было развлекать. И Северус приспособился выстраивать свои уроки таким образом, чтобы поддерживать его интерес.  
  
Альбусу (которого Северус украдкой начал называть «Севом» вслед за остальными — потому что мальчику так больше нравилось... да и разве это не было лестным?) нравилось читать и учиться ради самого процесса. Он любил писать сочинения и был гораздо мечтательнее деятельного непоседы-Джеймса. Как ни странно, Поттер, по характеру явно бывший ближе к Джеймсу, питал к своему младшему сыну несомненную слабость. Джинни как-то призналась, что с Севом у неё выдались долгие роды и в младенчестве мальчик пережил несколько серьёзных осложнений со здоровьем.  
  
Лили, наверное, была самой странной из этой троицы. Выросшая с двумя старшими братьями и мамой-сорванцом, она, по сути, никогда не знала по-настоящему женственной ролевой модели. Она казалась самой наблюдательной и недоверчивой из всех троих. Её послушание означало всего лишь перемирие — и Северус это понимал. Он заметил, что обращался с Лилс гораздо осторожнее, чем с её братьями, и втайне восхищался её умением заставить относиться к себе с большим уважением, чем ко всем остальным членам семьи (включая Джинни и Поттера).  
  
Странно, но Лилс ни разу не упомянула тот поцелуй и не рассказала о нём своим братьям. Время от времени Северус чувствовал, что девочка за ним наблюдает, но когда он смотрел ей в лицо, Лили отводила взгляд. Её рыжие волосы были не такими яркими, как у Лили Эванс, а темнее, напоминая старинную медь. И зелень её глаз была более приглушённой — но всё равно девочка очень напоминала ту другую Лили.  
  
А со временем Северус осознал кое-что ещё: дети его не просто терпели. Он им нравился. Они охотно проводили с ним время, даже когда не обязаны были этого делать. Что было… определённо, странным. Северус не привык кому-то нравиться. Разумеется, это льстило и делало преподавание приятным: два слова, которые он никогда не ожидал употребить вместе, говоря о своей работе. Но также это означало, что дети его не боялись и обычные методы Северуса их не запугивали.  
  
В ответ Северус ловил себя на том, что представлял себя с маленькими Поттерами в будущем: читая и готовя свои занятия, он думал об их письмах из Хогвартса, об их распределении, о том, как они закончат школу.  
  
Ему приходилось насильно прогонять эти странные мысли — Поттер точно пришёл бы в ужас, узнай он об этих его сентиментальных фантазиях.  
  
После инцидента с Лилс других поцелуев не последовало, что вызывало у Северуса и облегчение, и разочарование одновременно. Он знал, что не сможет устоять, если Поттер проявит инициативу — а что хорошего это могло принести? Хотел ли он, чтобы Поттер проявил инициативу? Хотел ли он сам проявить инициативу с Поттером?  
  
Северусу было непонятно, жалел ли Поттер об их поцелуе — и он не собирался так низко падать, чтобы решать свои романтические проблемы при помощи легилименции.  
  
Может быть, если бы Лилс их тогда не увидела?.. Поттер ведь так её оберегал. Возможно, девочка и начала испытывать к Северусу симпатию — немножко и по-своему — но это не означало, что он мог заменить её мать. Это не означало, что Лили могла его принять.  
  
Шло время, но его инфантильный интерес к Поттеру не угасал, и Северус раздражённо воевал с собственным идиотизмом. (А по ночам тихий голосок нашёптывал ему, что он заслужил вести себя инфантильно, что он заработал на это право). Поттер тоже ничуть не помогал его внутренней борьбе, ведя себя с Северусом не только вежливо, но и добродушно, возможно даже с симпатией. Хватало случаев, когда Поттер становился так близко, что Северус мог различить запах его мыла. В такие моменты он очень осознанно отходил от Поттера на шаг или на два, злясь из-за собственного бессильного влечения.  
  
Иногда, читая или проверяя детские домашние работы, Северус ощущал, что Поттер за ним наблюдает. В прошлом он в подобных случаях резко вскидывал голову, приподнимал бровь и мерял мрачным взглядом того, кто осмелился на него уставиться. Но нынче Поттер просто глазел на него в ответ, отказываясь устрашаться и улыбаясь этой своей лукавой шаловливой улыбочкой.  
  
Каждый раз, когда Северусу приходилось смотреть на Поттера, он вынужден был заставлять себя смотреть тому только и исключительно в глаза. Вид рта Поттера, его правильных черт лица или даже густых и длинных чёрных ресниц заставлял сердце Северуса колотиться быстрее, а дыхание — становиться прерывистым, отчего у него на щеках вспыхивал постыдный румянец.  
  
Временами в этих глазах как будто светился некий вопрос — или обычное любопытство, или просто это был близорукий взгляд кого-то с настолько скверным зрением, как у Поттера. Северус никогда не мог понять наверняка, и из-за этого ему делалось неуютно. Ребёнком Поттер напоминал открытую книгу: его было очень легко «читать», все его эмоции буквально светились у него на лице. В его бытность подростком Северусу даже не требовалось прикладывать усилия, чтобы его подначивать и выводить из себя. Но Поттер больше не был тем маленьким обозлённым бунтарём — он стал взрослым и представлял собой силу, с которой приходилось считаться.  
  
  
* * *  
Начался плей-офф для чемпионата мира по квиддичу. Поттер, которого выбрали ловцом английской национальной сборной, провёл неделю в разъездах: сначала в Ирландии, а потом во Франции и в Италии.  
  
Втайне от Поттера Северус прочёл достаточно спортивных статей, чтобы знать, что своим неожиданным успехом английская сборная была обязана именно блестящей игре Поттера в качестве ловца. На этот раз победа на чемпионате мира казалась вполне достижимой, так что Англия ликовала.  
  
На выходные Поттер возвращался домой. Он занимался детьми, спорил с Джинни по поводу разных воспитательных моментов, квиддича и Малфоя, или просто был смертельно уставшим. Иногда он засыпал прямо на ковре перед камином (в таких случаях Северус левитировал его на диван и накрывал шерстяным пледом — но лишь потому, что детям не годилось видеть своего отца спящим на полу).  
  
Северус стал варить больше лечебных зелий, даже сложный и времязатратный Скелерост. Он готовил мази с бальзамами, и собирал их в походные аптечки, которые заставлял Поттера брать с собой каждый понедельник. Квиддич даже в Хогвартсе был довольно жестким спортом, и после особенно напряжённых матчей Больничное крыло нередко заполнялось пострадавшими игроками. Профессиональный же квиддич являлся одним из самых беспощадных и экстремальных видов спорта во всём магическом мире. Каждый год происходили впечатляющие происшествия, в которых немало игроков получало серьёзные травмы. Северус считал, что со стороны Поттера было крайне безответственно продолжать играть в столь опасном виде спорта, имея за спиной нуждающуюся в его заботе семью.  
  
Меньше чем через месяц Поттера ждала продолжительная командировка в Мюнхен, где должен был пройти чемпионат мира. При удаче его ждала игра в финале.  
  
Когда Северус переживал, что его поведение начинало слишком напоминать поведение Молли Уизли, он утешал себя оправданиями, что ему вовсе не нужно было, чтобы его работодатель и кормилец получил серьёзную травму, а то и вообще умер.  
  
Он всего лишь заботился о своих собственных интересах. Его действия вовсе не являлись результатом влюблённости в мужчину на двадцать лет младше него. (И нет, он вовсе не был в Поттера влюблён — просто заинтересован в возможной эротической связи. Слегка заинтересован).  
  
А кроме того, Поттер ведь явно не умел заботиться о себе сам — вот Северусу и приходилось делать это за него. Если с Поттером вдруг что-то случится — где тогда окажется Северус?  
  
Как-то раз, вернувшись со своей послеобеденной прогулки, Северус услышал в гостиной чьи-то голоса. Подойдя ближе, он увидел сидящего перед камином Поттера.  
  
— ...без понятия, — вздохнул Поттер. Что-то в его позе подсказало Северусу, что он общается не с Джинни.  
  
Поттер, как обычно, сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к дивану. С кем это он беседовал? И почему он никогда не пользовался заглушающими заклинаниями? Северус направился в гостиную, чтобы наколдовать их за Поттера.  
  
— Да не так уж и важно. Но чем ты думал, когда поцеловал Снейпа?  
  
Рональд Уизли. Северус застыл.  
  
Поттер фыркнул и подался вперед, очутившись за пределами поля зрения Северуса.  
  
— Мне стало его жалко, — Поттер снова вздохнул. — Они так мерзко себя с ним вели. Люди, которые его даже не знают, принялись его оскорблять, хотя со мной эти же самые люди любезничают и вообще ведут себя так, словно я их лучший друг. И я устал ото всей этой идиотской игры, когда я должен притворяться кем-то, кем на самом деле не являюсь.  
  
Повисла длинная пауза.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, ты поцеловал Снейпа средь бела дня и перед миллионами фотокамер просто потому, что тебе стало его жалко? — медленно спросил Уизли. — Или потому, что хотел перестать скрывать свою ориентацию? А он просто удачно подвернулся под руку?  
  
У Северуса как-то странно заныло в груди.  
  
— Вроде того, — наконец ответил Поттер. — Он такой одинокий. У него совсем нет друзей… В смысле, он же здесь не оказался бы, будь у него хоть какой-то другой выбор. Раз он здесь, его жизнь, наверное, сделалась совсем жалкой. По крайней мере, если люди будут мысленно ассоциировать его со мной…  
  
— Ого, — неверящим тоном произнёс Рон. — Я иногда бываю идиотом, но это, по-моему, одна из самых идиотских вещей, что я когда-то слышал.  
  
— Ну ладно — я просто не подумал! — раздражённо огрызнулся Поттер. — И что мне теперь делать? Предложить ему завтра руку и сердце? Поступить как честный человек и на нём жениться?  
  
— Я плохо знаю Снейпа, но мне не кажется, что его интересует секс на одну ночь. И, без обид, друг, но я также не думаю, что он хотел бы, чтобы ты занялся с ним сексом из жалости.  
  
Повисла ещё одна длинная пауза, прерываемая лишь потрескиванием пламени в камине.  
  
— Он обалденно целуется.  
  
А потом Поттер добавил:  
  
— Но он мог бы стать моим отцом. Он… боги, он старше меня на двадцать лет. Это довольно-таки отбивает любое желание.  
  
Северус бесшумно попятился назад и поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату. Там он принялся методично открывать все ящики с сундуками и паковать свои вещи.  
  
Захлопнув крышку своего чемодана, он поднял голову и увидел в зеркале возле окна своё отражение. Поттер прав. Он слишком старый. Северус подошёл к зеркалу поближе, изучая своё лицо. Тёмные круги у него под глазами исчезли, но резкие линии вокруг рта и глубокая хмурая складка на лбу никуда не делись.  
  
Ну что ж, он выглядел так, как выглядел, и ему было столько лет, сколько было. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Северус тихо спустился по ступенькам, левитируя перед собой чемодан. Когда он уже подошёл ко входной двери, Поттер вдруг позвал: «Снейп?».  
  
После двух поцелуев он даже не мог назвать Северуса по имени. Поттер был чёрствым, бессердечным самодовольным качком — в точности как его отец. Хорошо, что Северус наконец-то понял, каков он на самом деле.  
  
Хотя в душе ему хотелось рвать, метать и швырять в стены банки с ядовитыми жидкостями, Северус вышел молча и беззвучно.  
  
  
* * *  
— Ну ты и скотина, — через некоторое время сказал Рон. — Когда это ты успел стать скотиной? Я всегда думал, что это моя роль.  
  
Гарри вдруг замер и позвал:  
  
— Снейп? — затем он снова повернулся к камину и покачал головой. — Мне на секунду показалось, что я услышал, как вернулся Снейп. Но, похоже, я ошибся.  
  
— Почему ты не пользуешься заглушающими чарами?  
  
— Да знаю, знаю. Я постоянно забываю об этих вещах, — отозвался Гарри, почесав затылок. — Меня им в детстве не учили — ты ведь не забыл?  
  
— Но мы с тобой ходили в одну школу, — возразил Рон. — Уж к этому-то времени ты должен был бы их выучить. Гермиону в детстве тоже ничему такому не учили.  
  
— Да просто это так странно — накладывать все эти заклинания перед тем, как сесть с тобой поговорить. Начинаю себя чувствовать каким-то преступником, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Как бы там ни было… насчёт Снейпа, — продолжил он. — Интересная штука эта разница в возрасте. В смысле, из всех, с кем я встречался, самый взрослый мужчина был на четыре года старше меня. Но Северус… я ему, наверное, вообще кажусь бестолковым ребёнком.  
  
— Понимаю, — ответил Рон. — Ну, не может быть, чтобы ты ему не нравился, так что вперёд.  
  
— Дело в моих мягких шелковистых волосах? — ухмыльнулся Гарри.  
  
— Серьёзно, Гарри? — Рон закатил глаза, но затем рассмеялся. — Ну, Снейп уж точно не в том положении, чтобы перебирать. Ты знаменитый, богатый и симпатичный. Какой уважающий себя слизеринец не ухватится за такую возможность обеими руками?  
  
— Но я хочу не этого, — вздохнул Гарри.  
  
— Знаю. Я это просто к тому, что Снейп тебя никогда в жизни не отвергнет.  
  
— Да уж, Рон, звучит просто чудесно. Спасибо тебе большое, — пробормотал Гарри.  
  
— А что до Джинни... — начал Рон, делая глубокий вдох. Языки пламени в камине заколыхались.  
  
— Нет, — мгновенно отрезал Гарри, и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, дружище, вы же давно не живёте вместе. И дети уже знают Драко. Всё это начинает становиться странным.  
  
— Я не буду с тобой это обсуждать. И то, что ты просишь меня помочь Джинни выйти замуж за Хорька — одна из самых иронических вещей, что я когда-нибудь слышал.  
  
— Да Мерлина ради, Гарри, ты же уже признался в своей ориентации. Фото тебя, целующегося со Снейпом, красовалось на всех первых страницах! Если бы Джинни захотела, то могла бы развестись с тобой уже на одном только этом основании. Она очень великодушно поступает, прося тебя подписать стандартные бумаги о разводе.  
  
— Это касается только меня и Джинни, — отчеканил Гарри. — Пока, Рон.  
  
С этими словами он отключил камин.  
  
  
* * *  
Северус осознал, что не был в тупике Прядильщика целые месяцы. Он замер на пороге, изучая гостиную. Не важно, что с ним происходило — в конце он всегда возвращался сюда. Тупик Прядильщика был его жизнью. Каждый шаг и каждый поступок снова приводили его к этому самому порогу.  
  
Впервые Северус покинул этот дом, когда поступил в Хогвартс. Он тогда так радовался возможности убежать от своей жизни. У него было столько надежд. И с каждым летом, что он сюда возвращался, эти надежды самую малость рушились.  
  
Он окончил Хогвартс, мечтая стать кем-то другим и куда-нибудь уехать.  
  
Он мечтал продать этот дом, когда Лили выйдет за него замуж, и купить для неё новый миленький домик. Но Лили вышла замуж за кого-то другого, а потом умерла — и вместе с ней умерли остатки надежд Северуса.  
  
А что дальше? Северус жил здесь на протяжении всей своей никчёмной карьеры преподавателя, шпиона и Пожирателя Смерти. Он больше ни разу не хотел куда-либо уезжать. Он заслуживал тупика Прядильщика и принял этот дом в качестве своего справедливого наказания.  
  
И по возвращению в Англию он снова пришёл сюда, словно притягиваемый невидимыми нитями. Этот дом не хотел его отпускать.  
  
Северус вспомнил, какой он испытывал восторг девять месяцев назад, когда упаковал свои немногочисленные пожитки и ещё раз оставил этот дом, не смея надеяться, что его трудоустройство у Поттеров и в самом деле продлится.  
  
Когда он ушёл отсюда в тот последний раз, чтобы переехать не куда-либо, а в Годрикову Лощину, у него было такое чувство, будто он возвращался домой. Уж сейчас Северус мог себе в этом признаться. Тогда ему так не казалось, но сейчас это было настолько очевидным, что Северус недоумевал, как это он не осознал этого раньше. Тупик Прядильщика никогда не был его домом — он был его тюрьмой.  
  
И вот Северус снова здесь: вернулся туда же, откуда всё началось.  
  
Дом смотрел прямо на него, и в его тёмных углах толпились призраки прошлого, зовя к ним присоединиться.  
  
Не тратя времени на бессмысленные вздохи, Северус распаковал свои вещи.  
  
Он столько лет носил свою непроницаемую неприступную маску — но моменты наподобие этого напоминали ему, что он всё равно _Сопливус_ , маленький мальчик, который в свой первый год в Хогвартсе плакал по ночам до тех пор, пока не засыпал.  
  
А хуже всего было то, что Северус больше даже не злился на Поттера. Тот ведь всего лишь пытался снова поступить правильно, пытался поступить, как хороший гриффиндорец. Со стороны Северуса было ужасно глупо вообразить, будто кто-то вроде Поттера мог им заинтересоваться и по-настоящему его захотеть. Да сама эта мысль была смешной.  
  
Позволить, пока не видит, скатиться нескольким слезинкам — не означало жить с душой нараспашку. Северус просто давал выход накопившимся эмоциям. Это было не глупо, а, наоборот, полезно, — решил он, забираясь в кровать и с головой прячась под одеяло.


	6. Глава 6

В пять утра Северус услышал, как кто-то колотит в его входную дверь. Ругаясь, зашагал вниз по лестнице. Тот, кто мог пройти сквозь его охранные чары и вот так вот запросто постучаться в его входную дверь, был или из Хогвартса, или из Министерства — и он не мог себе позволить оттолкнуть ни тех, ни других.  
  
Поттер.  
  
Ну конечно, это просто обязан был оказаться Поттер.  
  
Северус проигнорировал то, как у него ёкнуло сердце и защипало в глазах.  
  
Только у Поттера могло хватить наглости и магической силы преодолеть его защитные чары и даже не запыхаться. В пять часов утра.  
  
— Поттер, — прорычал он, безнадёжно надеясь, что Поттер не сообразит: он просто не знал, что ещё сказать.  
  
— Да, это моя фамилия, — ответил Поттер. — Откройте, пожалуйста, дверь.  
  
— Я уволился. Заявление у вас на столе, — и сам толком не понимая почему, Северус прислонился к двери, чувствуя с другой стороны Поттера.  
  
Повисла пауза.  
  
— Сейчас пять часов утра. Мне предстоит напряжённый день, Поттер. Уходите и больше не возвращайтесь.  
  
— Напряжённый день стояния в очереди для безработных? — ядовито поинтересовался Поттер. Затем он вздохнул. — Мерлин, извините. Я просто не понимаю, почему вы ушли.  
  
— Не утруждайте свой крохотный мозг, Поттер. Доброй ночи.  
  
Снова повисла пауза. Северус, почти ухмыляясь, без труда представил себе, как Поттер скрипит зубами. Колкости по поводу интеллекта всегда выводили Поттера из себя — должно быть, потому что ему недоставало остроумия достойно на них ответить.  
  
— Если вы не откроете эту дверь, я прожгу в ней дыру. Или закричу. Или спою вам серенаду. Или сделаю и то, и другое, и третье. В любом случае я не уйду отсюда до тех пор, пока мы не поговорим.  
  
Выругавшись, Северус распахнул дверь. Поттер, должно быть, на неё опирался, потому что он потерял равновесие и неловко ввалился внутрь, упав на колени прямо перед Северусом.  
  
— Вон он я — стою перед вами на коленях, — сказал Поттер, поднимая на Северуса взгляд. Он не улыбался — и это было странным. Северус вдруг понял, что раньше Поттер всегда улыбался, даже когда злился, или раздражался, или уставал. Но сейчас он лишь обеспокоенно хмурил брови. И тут до Северуса дошло, что у него, наверное, до сих пор красные и опухшие глаза. Он в ужасе отступил вглубь дома, прочь от пробивающегося с улицы тусклого света.  
  
— Вы слышали мой разговор с Роном? — спросил Поттер. — Это единственное объяснение вашему поведению, которое я могу найти.  
  
И сам точно не зная почему, Северус немедленно ответил:  
  
— Какой разговор? О чём это вы?  
  
Слегка удивлённый, Поттер сделал шаг назад.  
  
— Вы довольно неожиданно ушли. Мне показалось, это могло быть вызвано только тем, что вы случайно услышали мой разговор с Роном.  
  
— Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чём вы. Но даже если бы и имел, я не собираюсь обсуждать это у себя на пороге в пять часов утра, — прошипел Северус.  
  
Поттер не впечатлился.  
  
— Тогда почему вы ушли?  
  
Северус сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— Потому что мне показалось, что вы начали злоупотреблять моим положением в качестве вашего наёмного работника и вымогать от меня другие услуги. Сексуального характера.  
  
— Я... начал вымогать от вас другие услуги? — неверяще переспросил Поттер. — Сексуального?..  
  
Выражение его лица сделалось совершенно пустым.  
  
— Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но есть люди, которые вовсе не в восторге от перспективы, чтобы на них набросился и начал их… сексуально домогаться Золотой Мальчик-Который-Выжил.  
  
Поттер зажмурился и потряс головой.  
  
— Этот разговор не может происходить наяву, — пробормотал он, обращаясь к себе самому. — Мне это только кажется.  
  
— Вы меня поцеловали, но вам даже в голову не пришло задуматься, хочу ли я с вами целоваться! — взревел Северус. — Или вы воображаете, будто кто-то настолько одинокий и старый, как я, должен радоваться любым крохам внимания, которые ему достаются?!  
  
У него болело сердце и он едва мог дышать.  
  
— Так значит, вы это всё-таки слышали? — непонимающе переспросил Поттер. И, прежде чем Северус успел обрушить на него новый поток оскорблений, выставил перед собой ладонь.  
  
— Я по вам скучаю, — прошептал он. — Честно. Мне очень жаль, что я тогда всё это сказал, потому что… я просто понятия не имел. Рон прав. Я — беспросветный идиот. Ключевое слово здесь — «идиот».  
  
Какое-то время Северус просто не мог ничего сказать. У Поттера изо рта вырывались маленькие белые облачка пара и в тесную прихожую начинал вползать холод.  
  
Поттер шагнул к нему, вытянув перед собой раскрытую ладонь, словно пытался подманить нервное и пугливое животное.  
  
— Пожалуйста, поверьте. Мне очень жаль.  
  
Северус посмотрел на его руку. Короткие тупые пальцы.  
  
— Пожалуйста, вернитесь со мной домой. Здесь ведь не ваш дом.  
  
Его слова звучали убедительно — почти как если бы он действительно так думал.  
  
Северус покачал головой. Он был сыт манипуляциями и ложью по горло.  
  
— Вон. Отсюда, — сказал он, отворачиваясь.  
  
«Где банка с тараканами, когда она так нужна?..»  
  
— Пожалуйста, — еле слышным шёпотом взмолился Поттер.  
  
Северус снова покачал головой.  
  
— Если вы не уберётесь отсюда в течение трёх секунд, я отделаю вас такими заклинаниями, что вас собственные дети не узнают.  
  
Поттер понимал, когда битва была проиграна. Медленно опустив руку, он грустно кивнул.  
  
— Дети по вам скучают, — сказал он, и дизаппарировал.  
  
* * *

  
**Ноябрь**  
  
Возможно, Северус обошёлся с Поттером несколько жёстко. Не то чтобы тот этого не заслужил.  
  
Мужчины вроде Поттера… были красивыми, избалованными жизнью созданиями, тщеславными и эгоистичными, и заботящимися только о собственном удовольствии. Что они могли знать о любви? У Северуса хватало опыта общения с привлекательными мужчинами — и Поттер не являлся исключением. Единственное, что объединяло Люциуса, Драко и Поттера — какими бы непохожими друг на друга они ни были в остальных вопросах — это то, что все они шагали по жизни с ослепительной улыбкой и отвратительной самоуверенностью, прекрасно осознавая и в то же время даже не замечая, какой эффект оказывают на других.  
  
Для них любовь и симпатия были чем-то, что другие люди вручали им на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой — а не тем, из-за чего им когда-нибудь приходилось страдать самим.  
  
Разве Северус много лет назад не поклялся больше никогда не повторять эту ошибку?  
  
Ну, не исключено, что он злился на Поттера по неправильным поводам. Вообще-то, это было весьма вероятно. Северус знал свои изъяны и недостатки, но считал, что после стольких лет заслужил право иметь какие-то предубеждения и чего-то не выносить. Поттер обладал так многим из того, что Северус когда-то хотел для себя — и ему никогда не приходилось ради этого напрягаться или кого-то об этом просить.  
  
Потратив первые несколько дней на уборку дома, Снейп начал искать новую работу. В промежутке между этим он хандрил, сидя в своей маленькой холодной кухоньке в кресле перед камином.  
  
Должно быть из чистого мазохизма, он продолжал читать спортивные страницы «Ежедневного Пророка», с тихим злорадством отмечая, что игру Поттера стали жёстко критиковать. Чемпионат мира по квиддичу начался в Мюнхене на прошлой неделе, а Поттер играл в лучшем случае посредственно. В худшем — отвратительно.  
  
«Мальчик-Который-Выжил выезжает на былой славе?» — вопрошала одна статья. «Тяга к бурным вечеринкам начинает сказываться», — констатировала другая.  
  
На какой-то миг Северус даже пожалел, что не находился сейчас в Годриковой Лощине. Он бы с большим удовольствием прочёл эту статью Поттеру вслух.  
  
В мире всё-таки существовала некая справедливость.  
  
К сожалению — и отнюдь не благодаря Поттеру — британская национальная сборная вышла в финал. Ей предстоял матч с последним соперником, Россией, но при настолько слабой игре Поттера было уже более чем очевидно, что в этом году Россия победит.  
  
Северус старательно читал все статьи и следил за новостями чемпионата по квиддичу с рвением, в своё время приберегаемым для более благородных целей — наподобие планирования поражения Волдеморта. Мстительный ребёнок внутри него хотел, чтобы Поттер потерпел неудачу.  
  
Если бы только Поттер допустил ошибку, из-за которой его команда проиграла бы чемпионат мира!  
  
Северуса бы это просто осчастливило.  
  
— Что, ты теперь не такой уж и талантливый? — бормотал Северус, запивая сухую гренку глотком горького застоявшегося «Дарджилинга»(1).  
  
В последний день игрового финала, когда Северус то и дело косился в окно, высматривая там почтовую сову со спецвыпуском «Пророка» о чемпионате по квиддичу, с ним связалась по камину Джинни.  
  
— Мистер Снейп?  
  
Северус поспешно покинул свой пост у окна и плюхнулся в кресло перед камином, расправив мантию и безуспешно попытавшись изобразить, будто он как раз читал.  
  
— Мисс Уизли! Здравствуйте, — со всем возможным достоинством поздоровался он. В этот самый миг за окном появилась почтовая сова и постучала клювом по стеклу.  
  
«Ну же, мисс Уизли, давайте побыстрее. Некоторых людей ждут дела».  
  
Северус бросил на неё нетерпеливый взгляд.  
  
— Чем могу вам помочь? — спросил он, нервно косясь на сову, которой, похоже, не терпелось избавиться от своей ноши: тяжёлого глянцевого издания, посвящённого чемпионату мира по квиддичу. Может, там будет ещё больше хлёсткой критики ужасной игры Поттера? Наверное, даже с колдоснимками, на которых тот упускает снитч или, потеряв самообладание, на кого-то срывается. — Я сейчас немного занят, — добавил он.  
  
— Это насчёт Гарри.  
  
Её тон прозвучал как-то очень неправильно. Северус вдруг заметил, что лицо Джинни было белым, словно фарфоровая маска.  
  
О боги.  
  
— А что с ним? — Северус изобразил своё лучшее скучающее выражение лица, но его пальцы судорожно вцепились в подлокотники кресла. Он почувствовал, как его лицо вдруг странным образом похолодело и онемело, а сердце тревожно заколотилось. И почему только эта чёртова сова не прекращала штурмовать окно?!  
  
— Гарри… Произошёл несчастный случай.  
  
* * *  
****

**Декабрь**  
  
— Он ни за что не должен был соглашаться играть в этом матче, — прошептала Джинни.  
  
За один или два дня перед последней игрой с Россией — безжалостным оппонентом — тренер сборной, вообще-то, просил разрешения убрать Поттера из команды и заменить его неизвестным, но талантливым ирландским ловцом. Однако когда менеджер команды спросил спонсоров, те отказались. На кону стояло слишком много денег, а Поттер и так уже влетел им в немаленькую сумму. Они настояли, чтобы этим вечером сыграл он.  
  
Многие удивлялись, почему из всех возможных стран для проведения чемпионата мира по квиддичу выбрали именно Германию, известную своими суровыми зимами. Правда заключалась в том, что это позволяло большой группе магических промышленных компаний продемонстрировать свои новые технологии: согревающие чары и заклинания, вплетённые в опорный каркас всего стадиона. Эти технологии собирались продать Великобритании, а потом Америке — а где можно было бы разрекламировать их ещё лучше, чем на чемпионате мира по квиддичу?  
  
По словам Джинни, Поттер потерял контроль над своей метлой. В течение всего матча он реагировал то слишком медленно, то слишком порывисто, выходил из себя из-за каких-то мелочей и пропускал серьёзные вещи. Российские игроки здорово вырвались вперёд благодаря его хаотичному и растерянному поведению.  
  
Поттер почти пропустил появление снитча, а когда наконец его заметил, то резко и неустойчиво устремился за ним в погоню, держась слишком близко к опорным конструкциям. Российский ловец, выполнив удачный манёвр, смог схватить снитч прямо у Поттера из-под носа, после чего он тут же взмыл в небо, вздёрнув свою метлу почти вертикально вверх — и тем самым избежав столкновения с поддерживающей балкой. Поттер врезался в неё миллисекунду спустя.  
  
Большая часть опорных конструкций была должным образом обезопашена, чтобы несущиеся на головоломной скорости игроки могли пережить подобное столкновение. Но так неудачно совпало, что защитные чары на этой конкретной балке успели выветриться — и ни служба безопасности стадиона, ни немецкий инспекторат этого не заметили. Согласно теории, выдвинутой позже немецкими организаторами, новые согревающие чары переплелись с защитными смягчающими заклинаниями, и в итоге их ослабили.  
  
Метла врезалась в ничем не защищённую балку и, бешено вращаясь, полетела вдоль перил, швыряя Поттера об стены на протяжении почти четырёх минут. Поттер летел на полной скорости: почти сто пятьдесят километров в час. Если бы его правая нога не была пристёгнутой к метле, Поттер мог бы просто спрыгнуть вниз — в этом случае он всё равно упал бы с трёхсотметровой высоты, заработав переломы и другие тяжёлые травмы. Но колдомедики хотя бы успели бы добраться до него вовремя.  
  
Однако прямо перед началом игры Поттер решил, что его шансы возрастут, если он пристегнётся к метле — и это решение оказалось роковым.  
  
В конце концов метла рухнула наземь. К этому времени безвольное тело Поттера крепилось к ней только правой лодыжкой. Когда целители до него наконец добрались, его левая нога была почти полностью оторванной, а голова представляла собой кровавое месиво.  
  
Первые две недели после этого злополучного происшествия Поттер провёл в больнице в Германии, где врачи работали над самыми тяжёлыми из его повреждений. Он даже отдалённо не напоминал человека. Колдомедики летали по всему стадиону, собирая его части тела и мягкие ткани. Его ноги и раздробленная правая рука представляли собой отдельную проблему. Затем спортивные врачи настояли на отправке Поттера обратно в Англию — и в середине декабря, под сильным снегопадом, летящая повозка привезла его в Британию.  
  
Джинни — к счастью, всё ещё остававшаяся миссис Поттер — потребовала, чтобы все необходимые Поттеру зелья варил Северус. В больнице Святого Мунго были так любезны, что не только разрешили Северусу заниматься лечением Поттера, но даже предоставили ему полный доступ к их собственной лаборатории зельеварения, находящейся в подвале. Разумеется, Северус понимал, что они обрадовались возможности переложить некоторую ответственность на него. Если Поттер не выживет — что выглядело наиболее вероятным исходом — на бывшего Пожирателя Смерти можно будет свалить хотя бы часть вины.  
  
Команда Поттера пригласила двух дорогостоящих целителей: один из них специализировался на сращивании костей, а второй — на восстановлении тканевых структур.  
  
Были наняты специальные маги, которые вливали колдомедикам свою магию, чтобы те использовали её для лечения травм Поттера. Больницу наводнили не только колдомедики с целителями, но и члены сборной Поттера. В коридорах рябило от усталых лиц и голубых мантий помощников целителей, которым нужно было передохнуть после истощения запасов своей магии. В фойе собралась впечатляющая толпа волонтёров.  
  
Дети оставались в Норе с Молли Уизли, но та уже спрашивала, когда можно будет привезти их в больницу. С первоначальным видом Поттера об этом не могло идти и речи, но после первых партий заживляющих зелий и Скелероста его тело хотя бы начало выглядеть немного... узнаваемо.  
  
Северусу не требовалось поить Поттера зельями лично и он был занят их приготовлением, так что зелья в Поттера вливала Джинни. Она вернулась благодарной, но бледной, и помогла Северусу закупорить следующую партию зелий. На этот раз для внутренних органов Поттера: у него были разорваны лёгкие, а наложенные на них чары Стазиса можно было обновить лишь несколько раз.  
  
Этот приём зелья Северусу необходимо было наблюдать и контролировать самому. Они с мисс Уизли вошли в палату, и двое целителей, стоявшие у кровати Поттера, читая заклинания, коротко им кивнули.  
  
Северус уже видел Поттера, когда тот только прибыл в Святого Мунго, но тогда шок от вида окровавленного и обезображенного тела вызвал у него некоторое абстрагирование, не дав в полной мере осознать, что это и есть Поттер.  
  
Теперь же Поттера подлатали и собрали воедино: его кожа выглядела почти целой, а самые серьёзные костные повреждения успели срастись. У него по-прежнему оставались синяки и травмы внутренних органов, но теперь… стало очевидным, что это не просто какая-то незнакомая жертва жестокого несчастного случая. Не узнать эти красивые мальчишеские черты лица было невозможно.  
  
Это был Гарри Поттер.  
  
Какая ирония. Поттер его даже не хотел, но Северус был здесь, старый дурак, примчавшийся к кровати Поттера, словно какая-то влюблённая девица.  
  
Покачав головой, Северус встал позади целителей, дожидаясь, пока те закончат.  
  
— Мы сегодня проделали большую работу, — устало сказал один из них, после чего вытер рукавом своё вспотевшее лицо и кивнул в сторону зелий. — Конечно, если они не сработают так, как надо, он останется всего лишь здоровым овощем.  
  
К удивлению Северуса, Джинни тут же горячо выпалила:  
  
— Северус Снейп — лучший в своём деле. Зелья сработают.  
  
Повисла неловкая тишина, а затем второй целитель чуть поклонился и отошёл от кровати. Подойдя ближе, Северус увидел, что глаза Поттера закрыты лишь наполовину. Его зрачки закатились, так что виднелись только белки. Он слегка подёргивался — вне всяких сомнений, целительские заклинания продолжали соединять и сращивать его нервы, мышцы и мягкие ткани. Однако благодаря той незащищённой поддерживающей балке, половина его мозга теперь представляла собой месиво.  
  
Северус вспомнил, каким он видел Поттера в последний раз: полного сожаления и протягивающего ему руку… Которую он отказался взять.  
  
И Северус вспомнил бесконечные разы на протяжении последних нескольких недель, когда он мечтал, чтобы Поттер потерпел неудачу. Его желание сбылось — самым ужасным образом.  
  
Протянув ладонь, он коснулся щеки Поттера — и тут же отдёрнул руку, вспомнив, что рядом стоит Джинни.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — мягко сказала та. — Я всё понимаю. Он тоже вас любит.  
  
— А я его нет, — огрызнулся Северус. — Я просто проверял его температуру.  
  
Он сломал магическую печать на первом зелье, и то немедленно зашипело.  
  
— А сейчас мне нужна ваша помощь, мисс Уизли, — уже другим тоном продолжил он. — Подержите, пожалуйста, его голову запрокинутой.  
  
Он вылил Поттеру в рот мутно-серое зелье и отставил пустой флакон на тумбочку возле кровати.  
  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а затем у Поттера начались конвульсии.  
  
— Помогите мне его удержать, — Северус мог видеть, как у мисс Уизли напряглись мышцы, пока она пыталась прижимать Поттера к кровати.  
  
— Что оно делает? — дрожащим голосом спросила она.  
  
— Оно восстанавливает его лёгкие, мягкие ткани, язык и дыхательную систему.  
  
— Вы хотите сказать, что он это вдохнул?  
  
Северус махнул одному из целителей.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы вы удалили кровь из его лёгких, — попросил он.  
  
— А сами вы не можете этого сделать? — забеспокоилась Джинни.  
  
— Я мог бы, но мне запрещено, — ответил Северус. — В Святого Мунго очень чётко расписали, что мне разрешается, а чего не разрешается делать. А кроме того, этот джентльмен — один из лучших целителей, которые когда-либо заканчивали Дурмштранг. Не так ли, герр Тилльманн? Команда Поттера знает, как лечить своего лучшего ловца.  
  
Целитель расправил плечи и почти смущённо улыбнулся. Он наложил невербальное заклинание, а затем прикоснулся к груди Поттера волшебной палочкой.  
  
Поттер выгнулся дугой, закашлялся и исторг из себя сгустки крови и какую-то желтоватую слизь. Тилльманн отсосал у него из лёгких оставшуюся кровь при помощи маленькой трубки и вытер уголки его рта.  
  
— И это всё? — спросила Джинни.  
  
— Более-менее.  
  
Поттер обмяк у них в руках, но его дыхание сделалось менее механическим.  
  
— Он начал дышать самостоятельно, — объявил целитель. Поттера окутало мягкое свечение. — Это — очищенный воздух на ближайшие двенадцать часов. Завтра ему это уже не понадобится.  
  
— Значит, приступим к следующему шагу. Подойдите чуть ближе, мисс Уизли. Подержите ему голову. Только осторожно, — Северус аккуратно откупорил второй флакон. — Господин Ферик, вы бы не могли нам помочь?  
  
Второй целитель, отдыхавший на кровати в углу, приблизился к ним.  
  
— Вы знаете, как меня зовут? — с сильным восточноевропейским акцентом спросил он.  
  
— Покойный директор Каркаров всегда очень тепло о вас отзывался, — объяснил Северус. — И всегда говорил, что вы станете великим человеком.  
  
Ферик подошёл к Поттеру и прижал к его виску кончик своей волшебной палочки.  
  
— Не ко лбу, коллега? — завороженно спросил Тилльманн. Ферик лишь покачал головой. У него под глазами залегли глубокие фиолетовые круги, но его движения оставались спокойными и сосредоточенными. — Какой необычный подход, — выдохнул немец.  
  
— Не с такими травмами головы. Часть его мозга до сих пор где-то в Мюнхене, — пробормотал Ферик. И, наколдовав Темпус, озвучил точное время: — Сейчас пять часов десять минут вечера.  
  
Он подождал знака Северуса. На этот раз тот влил зелье Поттеру в нос, пока Джинни держала его голову наклоненной. Несколько минут все молча наблюдали.  
  
Через некоторое время (которое показалось Северусу вечностью) он наконец почувствовал слабую вспышку магии там, где зелье должно было соединиться с живыми тканями Поттера.  
  
— Сейчас, — скомандовал Северус.  
  
Ферик тут же начал низким горловым голосом читать заклинания, закрыв глаза и раскачиваясь взад-вперёд. Северус не понимал смысла произносимых слов, но узнал этот язык благодаря своим исследованиям. Чистая нефильтрованная магия заполнила комнату, дёргая его собственное магическое ядро.  
  
Македонский.  
  
Северус всегда обладал острой академической любознательностью, особенно когда речь заходила о Тёмных искусствах. Но сейчас, впервые в жизни, его совершенно не интересовало само заклинание — пусть и тёмно-магическое — которое могло вернуть кого-то чуть ли не с того света.  
  
Сейчас он не мог думать ни о чём и ни о ком другом, кроме Гарри Поттера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) «Дарджилинг» (англ. «Darjeeling»), также известен как «чайное шампанское» — популярный сорт чёрного чая, выращенного в окрестностях одноименного города в северной горной части Индии в Гималаях и изготовленного с соблюдением определённых условий.


	7. Глава 7

На этот раз лечение продлилось целый час. Вокруг них возникло чёрно-красное облако, которое опустилось на Поттера. Мисс Уизли зажмурилась и задрожала.  
  
Ещё через двадцать минут Ферик прекратил читать свои заклинания.  
  
Воцарившаяся тишина оглушала. Джинни продолжала держать своего мужа за руку. Тилльманн, коллега Ферика, левитировал тому за спину кресло — и очень вовремя, потому что в ту же секунду Ферик, даже не открывая глаз, бессильно в него рухнул.  
  
Северус продолжал наблюдать за лицом Поттера и проблесками белков у него под веками.  
  
— Это займёт всю ночь, — по-прежнему с закрытыми глазами хрипло сказал Ферик.  
  
— Темпус?  
  
— Шесть сорок пять, — прочёл Тилльманн. Затем он повёл палочкой, и Темпус погас.  
  
— Завтра к семи утра мы узнаем, получилось ли у нас.  
  
Северус бездумно кивнул. Его взгляд был странно безжизненным, а глаза сделались чернее самой тёмной ночи.  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — спросила Джинни.  
  
— Если зелью и заклинанию удастся достичь его мозга и восстановить тамошние повреждения, Поттер придёт в себя в течение следующих двенадцати часов. До семи утра, — ровным тоном объяснил Северус. — Если нет — он останется без сознания. Навсегда.  
  
— Вы можете использовать третье зелье, — сказал Ферик.  
  
— Третье зелье? — переспросила мисс Уизли, уставившись на безобидно выглядящий флакон на тумбочке.  
  
В ответ Северус лишь молча на неё посмотрел. Охнув от внезапного понимания, Джинни закрыла глаза.  
  
— Согласно подписанным вашим супругом бумагам, в подобном случае он предпочёл бы… — начал Тилльманн.  
  
— «Брат сна»(1), — прошептала Джинни.  
  
Ферик с Тилльманном взглянули на неё.  
  
— Решение остаётся за вами, — отметил Северус. — Он же ваш муж.  
  
— Он бы не хотел вот так вот жить, — сдавленно отозвалась Джинни. — Правда?  
  
Затем она открыла глаза и улыбнулась:  
  
— Это зелье ему не понадобится. Он сильный. Он пережил Волдеморта. Дважды. Он не может умереть из-за идиотского несчастного случая во время квиддича.  
  
Тилльманн помог своему изнурённому коллеге встать.  
  
— Мы будем ожидать ваших указаний, мистер Снейп. Это честь — работать вместе с вами.  
  
Ферик посмотрел на Поттера, а потом на Северуса.  
  
— Надеюсь, у нас все получится, — тихо сказал он.  
  
Они оба вышли.  
  
Джинни тоже направилась к дверям.  
  
— Куда это вы? — не выдержал Северус.  
  
— Я буду в соседней комнате. Там моя семья, мне нужно быть с ними. А вы… вы оставайтесь с ним, — не поворачиваясь, ответила она.  
  
— Мисс Уизли… произошло какое-то недоразумение, — торопливо сообщил Северус, прежде чем она успела выйти.  
  
Джинни обернулась, приподняв бровь и слегка усмехаясь. Что-то в её взгляде заставило Северуса замолчать.  
  
— Знаете, мистер Снейп, когда он думал, что вы умерли, то искренне вас оплакивал. Он долгое время был безутешен. Только когда родились дети, он смог отпустить память о вас. А когда вы вернулись в Англию — очень даже живой — он… много дней он был просто вне себя от облегчения, и ярости, и радости, и злости. Я знаю своего бывшего мужа лучше, чем он сам, мистер Снейп, — она прервалась и потёрла виски. — Возможно, я никудышная мать. И плохая жена. Но я действительно его люблю. И знаю, что он тоже меня любит. Но для счастья... ему нужно нечто иное, — мисс Уизли нахмурилась. — Признаюсь честно, я привела вас в его жизнь, надеясь, что вам удастся его… ну, знаете, вывести из равновесия, растормошить. И у вас получилось, — она беспомощно вскинула ладони, явно пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, и посмотрела Северусу в глаза. Несколько раз она открывала и снова закрывала рот, но в итоге сказала лишь:  
  
— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, останьтесь с ним.  
  
После чего, не оборачиваясь, вышла из комнаты и закрыла за собой дверь.  
  
Северус остался с Поттером наедине.  
  
Он опустился на стул, в котором недавно сидел Ферик, и взял Поттера за руку.  
  
Тот не лежал спокойно. Он подёргивался, пока заклинания и зелья работали с его мозгом и телом.  
  
Северус знал, что не стоило считать это признаком улучшения — это было всего лишь реакцией нервов Поттера на принятое зелье — но каждый раз, когда Поттер шевелился, каждый раз, когда его зрачки под веками двигались, Северус вскидывал голову и задерживал дыхание.  
  
Всё выяснится утром. На протяжении следующих нескольких часов зельям и заклинаниям предстояло закончить свою работу. Если к этому времени Поттер не очнётся, он не очнётся никогда.  
  
Никогда.  
  
Странно, как всего одно простое слово могло вызвать у Северуса столько ужаса и безнадёжности. У него что-то стиснулось в груди.  
  
«Так значит, у меня всё-таки есть сердце», — с горечью подумал он.  
  
Он надеялся, что сможет немного подремать, но мысли и воспоминания не давали ему уснуть.  
  
Поттер одиннадцатилетним мальчиком, смотрящий на него в Большом зале, схватившись за шрам у себя на лбу.  
  
Поттер, шипящий на парселтанге.  
  
Поттер, оглушающий его Ступефаем в Визжащей хижине.  
  
Поттер, неловко вываливающийся из лабиринта Триволшебного турнира с безжизненным телом Диггори на руках.  
  
Поттер, уставившийся на Северуса в его кабинете после просмотра воспоминаний, которые Северус хотел от него спрятать.  
  
Поттер, кричащий на него той роковой ночью, когда Северус убил Дамблдора.  
  
Поттер, собирающий серебристые нити его воспоминаний.  
  
Поттер в тупике Прядильщиков, протягивающий ему руку.  
  
Воспоминания всплывали одно за другим. В какой-то момент среди ночи Северус осознал, что разговаривает с Поттером. Он замолчал сразу же, как только это понял, придя в ужас от такой утраты самоконтроля. А потом вспомнил, что разговоры могли способствовать пробуждению лежащих в коме пациентов. Магическая кома Поттера немного отличалась от маггловской, но тем не менее — это ведь не могло повредить, верно? И даже если Поттеру каким-то чудом удалось бы услышать и запомнить его слова, Северус всё равно мог потом всё отрицать. Осмотревшись по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что кроме него в палате действительно никого больше не было, он наложил мощные заглушающие чары.  
  
— Что у меня получится, если я добавлю порошок корня асфоделя в настойку полыни? — спросил он, глядя на бледное лицо Поттера.  
  
Никакой реакции.  
  
— Ну конечно. Вы никогда не утруждались учёбой. Вы всегда считали себя выше этого.  
  
Северус наклонился к Поттеру поближе и опустил ладони на кровать.  
  
— Миссис Уизли привезёт ваших детей. Вы действительно хотите, чтобы они увидели вас в таком состоянии?  
  
Он ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Кстати, Гермиона и её супруг Уизли уже здесь. Уверен, они недоумевают, почему это в вашей палате разрешили остаться только Северусу Снейпу.  
  
Северус никогда в жизни столько не разговаривал. Он рассказал о своей нелюбви к молоку, кошкам, собакам и канарейкам. Он сообщил Поттеру, что у него арахнофобия(2) и что он любит говядину, тушёную с петрушкой. Он проинформировал Поттера о том, что квиддич — спорт для идиотов, в который ни один взрослый и здравомыслящий человек играть не станет. Он провёл целый час, оскорбляя каждого известного ему гриффиндорца, начиная с Дамблдора и заканчивая Сириусом Блэком, в надежде, что Поттера это разозлит.  
  
Час проходил за часом. Темнота за непрозрачными окнами сменилась холодной синевой. Скоро должно было начать светать. Сердце Северуса сковала паника.  
  
— Так значит, ты бы переспал со мной из жалости? — вдруг зло спросил он. И начал придумывать другие оскорбления, способные настолько сильно взбесить Поттера, что тот проснулся бы. — Да ты просто никчёмная самовлюблённая пародия на гриффиндорца. Ты, должно быть, непомерно высокого о себе мнения.  
  
— Собираешься присоединиться к своему блохастому крёстному, да? — прошипел он.  
  
Когда солнце наконец взошло, Поттер перестал дёргаться. Теперь он лежал совсем спокойно.  
  
— «Брат сна», Поттер? — в конце концов спросил Северус его неподвижное тело. — Это и впрямь то, чего ты хочешь? Уйти за грань и больше никогда не просыпаться?  
  
В семь часов дверь в палату открылась и в неё вошли двое уже знакомых целителей в сопровождении нескольких других специалистов и медсёстр. Северус отдёрнул руку от Поттера.  
  
Ферик с Тилльманном ничего не говорили. Один из них, немец, провёл над Поттером волшебной палочкой, после чего покачал головой.  
  
— Я не могу найти никаких признаков мозговой активности.  
  
— Миссис Поттер согласна с тем, чтобы мы применили зелье «Брат сна»? — спросил один из колдомедиков.  
  
Ферик с Тилльманном кивнули.  
  
— Ещё. Рано, — сквозь зубы выдавил Северус.  
  
Целители посовещались друг с другом, а медсёстры обновили заклинание очищенного воздуха, после чего они снова вышли.  
  
Через некоторое время палата постепенно заполнилась друзьями и членами семьи Поттера. Никто ничего не говорил. В какой-то момент Северус поднял голову и увидел Минерву: с покрасневшими глазами и плотно сжатыми в тонкую белую линию губами. За ней стояли Гермиона с Роном — с влажными глазами, но молчаливые. Дальше виднелись Молли с Артуром и Фредом Уизли, бледный Драко Малфой, держащий за руку мисс Уизли, Луна Лавгуд, Невилл Лонгботтом, превратившийся в высокого худого мужчину с тёплыми карими глазами, со своей женой Ханной, и наконец, даже министр, Кингсли Шеклболт.  
  
— Ты — тщеславный напыщенный ублюдок, в точности как твой отец, — гневно прошептал Северус Поттеру на ухо. В прошлом оскорбления Поттера-старшего всегда давали самые лучшие результаты. — Ты меня слышишь? Каков папаша, таков и сын. Всегда ищете пути попроще, самодовольные лентяи.  
  
— Ты не имеешь права. Я не дам тебе так легко улизнуть от ответственности.  
  
Кто-то опустил руку ему на плечо. Тилльманн.  
  
— Мистер Снейп, — мягко сказал чей-то голос.  
  
Северус покачал головой:  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Время для «Брата сна».  
  
— Ещё рано.  
  
— Он не должен страдать.  
  
— Дайте ему уйти спокойно, — прошептал кто-то другой. Ещё один целитель положил ладонь Северусу на плечо. — Таково было решение мистера Поттера…  
  
— Уже девять часов, мистер Снейп. У пациента не осталось никаких шансов на...  
  
— НЕТ! — взревел Северус, взмахом руки отшвыривая прочь стоящий на столике флакон. Тот покатился от кровати в сторону Ферика, который с серьёзным и печальным видом его поднял.  
  
Ханна Лонгботтом прижала ладонь к губам. У неё в глазах блестели слёзы.  
  
Кто-то ахнул.  
  
Северус поднял Поттера на руки. Его больше не волновало, кто мог это видеть.  
  
— Чёрт тебя дери, — прошептал он. — Если ты воображаешь, что сможешь вот так вот смыться, тебя ждёт жестокое разочарование.  
  
У него перед глазами всё стало каким-то нечётким, и Северус понял, что плачет. Его слёзы падали на полузакрытые веки Поттера и на его щёки. Это выглядело так, будто Поттер плакал вместе с ним.  
  
Кто-то подёргал Северуса за рукав.  
  
— Пора, — тихо сказал Ферик. Он видел подобные сцены уже сотни раз и знал, что нужно было сделать. Медленно и осторожно он откупорил флакон.  
  
Северус упрямо покачал головой и покрепче прижал к себе Гарри, поддерживая ему голову.  
  
— Гарри, — прошептал он. — Я хотел, чтобы ты совершил ошибку, чтобы ты не смог выиграть этот кубок. Я так сильно на тебя злился. Этот несчастный случай — исключительно моя вина, ты понимаешь?  
  
Его голос дрогнул и всё-таки сломался.  
  
Ферик по-прежнему стоял рядом, но больше не смел к нему прикоснуться.  
  
«Твоё время ещё не пришло», — упрямо думал Северус, больше не в состоянии говорить. Он хотел развернуться и сказать это всем этим людям, сделать так, чтобы они поняли.  
  
А потом, через некоторое время, ещё чей-то голос прошептал:  
  
— ...Снейп?  
  
Сердце Северуса пропустило удар. Он непонимающе огляделся по сторонам.  
  
И почувствовал у себя на руке чьи-то пальцы.  
  
— Снейп?.. Ты что, меня держишь?.. На руках?  
  
Потрясённый, Северус посмотрел вниз — в устремлённые на него сонные зелёные глаза.  
  
— Гарри.  
  
— Да, меня зовут именно так.  
  
И снова Гарри Поттеру удалось лишить его дара речи. Северус только и мог, что молча уставиться ему в лицо.  
  
А потом, после секундной шокированной тишины, все вокруг разом подскочили к ним, плача, смеясь, обнимая Гарри и друг друга, и даже обнимая Северуса, который по-прежнему оцепенело стоял с Гарри на руках.  
  
Гермиона с Роном сжали их обоих в крепких объятиях. А Гарри улыбался только Северусу: той своей широкой проказливой улыбкой, как будто он вовсе и не вернулся практически с того света всего несколько минут назад.  
  
Когда Северус попытался его положить, Гарри лишь крепче за него ухватился.  
  
Ферик с Тилльманном быстро провели диагностику и пришли в полный восторг, поздравляя друг друга и попеременно хлопая Северуса по плечу. Гарри почти полностью восстановился — только его коленям требовалось ещё несколько дней.  
  
Ещё через полчаса в палату зашли медсёстры и попросили посетителей удалиться. Последними уходили Джинни и держащийся на безопасном расстоянии Драко.  
  
— Хочешь увидеть детей? — спросила Джинни.  
  
— Было бы здорово, — просиял в ответ Гарри. Он до сих пор крепко держал Северуса за руку.  
  
— Отлично. Я тогда схожу за ними.  
  
Прежде чем она успела выйти, Гарри поймал её ладонь.  
  
— Джинни, — сказал он, — я подпишу бракоразводные бумаги, хорошо? Первым же делом с утра.  
  
Мисс Уизли неверяще на него уставилась.  
  
— Кто ты такой и что ты сделал с Гарри Поттером?  
  
Гарри сжал её руку и прошептал:  
  
— Но было бы здорово, если бы ты оставила свою девичью фамилию. «Джинни Уизли-Малфой» звучит всё-таки лучше, чем «Джинни Малфой».  
  
Джинни фыркнула.  
  
— Драко? — слегка охрипшим из-за нескольких недель неиспользования голосом позвал Гарри. Драко Малфой несколько неохотно выступил из тени. — Спасибо, что пришёл сюда сегодня с Джинни, — сказал ему Гарри. — Надеюсь, вы будете очень счастливы вместе.  
  
Драко кивнул.  
  
— Поздравляю с выздоровлением. Поправляйся поскорее… Гарри.  
  
Когда они вышли, Гарри повернулся к Северусу, не сказавшему ни единого слова с тех самых пор, как Гарри очнулся. Кажется, он до сих пор пребывал в шоке.  
  
— Северус, ты в порядке? — прошептал Гарри.  
  
Северус усмехнулся.  
  
— Это ведь не я растерял половину своих мозгов на квиддичном стадионе в Мюнхене.  
  
— Можно мы не будем в романтические моменты вдаваться в обсуждение медицинских подробностей? — насупился Гарри.  
  
— Так значит, сейчас — романтический момент? И когда это ты успел выучиться тонкому искусству сарказма?  
  
— Когда понял, что я тебя больше не боюсь, — Гарри приподнялся и чмокнул его в нос. — Я в тебя влюблён.  
  
— Не будь отвратителен.  
  
— Не бойся.  
  
И снова Северус только и мог, что молча на него смотреть.  
  
— Ну же, Северус, — Гарри посерьёзнел. И без малейших колебаний притянул его к себе. — Я хочу тебя поцеловать и начать тебя сексуально домогаться.  
  
Северус наклонился к нему.  
  
— Папа! — воскликнули от двери Джеймс с Севом.  
  
Северус выпрямился. Поттер улыбнулся и приглашающе развёл руки, чтобы обнять поспешивших к его кровати детей.  
  
— Вы его опять поцелуете? — спросил Сев.  
  
— Трудно от этого удержаться, — отозвался Северус.  
  
Поттер взглянул в сторону двери, где стояла Лилс. Ещё мгновение — и она побежала к Поттеру, чтобы влететь в его распахнутые объятия. Тот охотно её обнял и легонько покачал.  
  
— Ох, моя маленькая звёздочка, — пробормотал он ей в волосы.  
  
Лили посмотрела на Северуса.  
  
— Можешь его поцеловать, пап, — сказала она. — Он тебе нравится так, как Драко нравится мама. А они постоянно целуются.  
  
Джеймс изобразил, будто его тошнит.  
  
— Вы проведёте Рождество у нас? — спросил Сев.  
  
— Конечно, у нас, — ответил Поттер. И взял Северуса за руку.  
  
Северус сжал его пальцы в ответ и больше не отпускал.  
  
~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Название зелья для эвтаназии «Брат сна» взято автором из одноимённой повести Р. Шнайдера («Schlafes Bruder», дословный перевод — «Брат сна», в ряде литературных переводов — «Сестра сна» и «Спящий брат»).
> 
> 2) Арахнофобия — боязнь пауков.


End file.
